Hardened Heart
by Kiri-Oasis
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki viajó a una de las ciudades más conflictivas del mundo en busca de una persona que no valía la pena. Terminando en una calle de Los Ángeles, un extraño de hermosos cabellos platinos lo ayudó, brindándole un sitio en el cual lo recibirían. Tiempo después, se encuentra bailando en un bar donde trabaja para poder pagar lo que le falta. AU
1. Agradecimiento

Tengo muchos proyectos de Yuri! On Ice, hace tiempo que no sentía mi imaginación tan activa con todo esto de crear historias para un fandom. Son un grupo muy activo de muchas personas interesantes, inteligentes y divertidas.

Gracias por todas estas semanas disfrutando juntas de una gran serie.

Hace unos días recibí un mensaje en el cual me dieron una idea central, dejando en mis manos la dirección en la cual yo decidiera llevar la historia. Cosa que me tomó por sorpresa al tiempo que me fue muy gratificante.

Estuve escuchando algo de rock de los ochenta hasta que encontré la inspiración escuchando la canción "Harden my heart", pero la versión cantada en la película de "Rock of Ages".

 **La idea:** Yuri intenta pagar sus gastos bailando pooldance.

 **La segunda idea:** Chris es el más antiguo del bar y Yuuri, el nuevo, que debajo toda su carita _kawai,_ guarda una fiera.

Después de pensar varios días en una manera de juntar todo esto y hacer un fanfic que estuviera a la altura de esta maravillosa idea que tenía mucho que dar, decidí arriesgarme con un AU, e intentar llevar a cabo esta historia que será algo diferente a otras que he hecho—o, al menos, eso intentaré—.

Así que, la idea del tema es de:

 _ **Andely**_

 _ **y**_

 _ **Dash Berkefe**_

 _A quienes dedico de todo corazón esta historia, esperando que sea de su gusto y pueda cumplir lo que desean ver de esta hermosa pareja._

~Gracias a todas las que deseen apoyar este proyecto~


	2. Prólogo

Las calles de la cuidad de los Ángeles eran mucho más aterradoras de lo que había pensado alguna vez en su vida. Conocía un nivel bastante respetable de inglés, pero con sus escasos dieciocho años y cincuenta dólares en su bolsillo, no iba a soportar mucho tiempo. Las gotas de lluvia mojaban su oscuro cabello y no le permitían ver a través de sus lentes.

Sintió su garganta seca, quería llorar.

Tomó todo su dinero ahorrado y lo desperdició para ir a ese lugar. Fue detrás de alguien que lo abandono después de jugar, decir falsas promesas y decir que le bajaría el cielo y las estrellas para hacerlo feliz.

Las personas que pasaban a su lado empujaban sus hombros y lo hacían tropezar con sus propios pies y la gravedad. Una vez más, se encontraba solo. Tan solo como el día en el cual sus padres desaparecieron de la tierra y su hermana mayor no dejó ni una pista de su paradero. No tenía ningún lugar al cual regresar.

La lluvia estaba cayendo más fuerte que antes, por lo cual buscó un lugar en donde pudiera refugiarse de aquella horrible tempestad. Se acercó a un pequeño techo de una tienda cercana, no podía ver nada con las gotas cegando su vista. Agachó su mirada, viendo la punta de sus zapatos y el borde de su chaqueta mojada.

—Soy un desastre…—dijo para sí mismo. Sus ojos se humedecieron, se odiaba por estar en esa situación. Era su culpa en primer lugar porque pensar que alguien podía dejarlo todo por él, tal y como él hizo por alguien más.

Entonces, un paraguas se posicionó encima de él.

Desorientado, levantó su mirada para observar un par de ojos azules fijos en él. A primera vista notó la lástima que le tenía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me resguardo de la lluvia—respondió.

—Si estás tan mojado, no lo estás haciendo bien—respondió antes de soltar un bufido—. Me refiero a que haces en esta ciudad. Este lugar no es para personas débiles. Regresa a casa.

—No tengo algo parecido a eso—respondió, limpiando las molestas lágrimas que bajaron por sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas.

El hombre lo observó unos segundos más, se acercó, pasando sus dedos por su mejilla hasta terminar en la punta de su mentón. Lo hizo levantar ligeramente el rostro, detallando las facciones que tenía. Luego de soltarlo pasó sus manos por los cabellos negros de su frente, retirándolos de sus ojos para luego fijarse en su mirada.

— ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

—Tome una mala decisión…—respondió, pegándose a la pared que tenía a sus espaldas. Él hombre frente a él era una persona muy peculiar. De un gran atractivo, pero al mismo tiempo de un increíble aburrimiento y desilusión en sus ojos zafiro.

Retiró sus dedos de los cabellos negros, y con ello, el ligero calor que había llegado a Yuuri. Lo vio tomar algo de su bolsillo y colocarlo frente a él.

—Si necesitas trabajo, ve a buscarlo—dijo. En sus dedos se encontraba un papel doblado por la mitad que Yuuri a penas y pudo tomar—. Di que te mando Viktor, él te va a recibir.

—Viktor…

El hombre sonrió con la mención de su nombre.

—No te dejes vencer—habló despacio, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla—, y suerte.

Una vez que terminó de hablar, se retiró entre el sonido de las delgadas gotas cayendo contra el pavimento y gentío de la noche.

Yuuri abrió el papel, observando las indicaciones. No estaba seguro del lugar al cual se estaba dirigiendo, y tuvo que preguntar un par de veces por indicaciones hasta poder encontrar el lugar al cual ese hombre lo había mandado. Era una mala idea, por donde lo viera, podía estar cometiendo otro error que le podía costar caro. Pero ya había hecho muchas cosas mal para terminar como perro abandonado en las calles de una ciudad en otro continente.

¿Qué más podía perder?

Se encontró frente a una puerta de un lugar, llevaba un pequeño cartel iluminado y había una persona parada a un lado. Entró con algo de desconfianza, dudando si era apropiado dado su estado actual, no había parte de su ropa que no estuviera llena de agua.

—Está bien…—dijo para sí mismo. Bajó las escaleras hasta encontrar una pequeña entrada cubierta por una delgada tela de color blanquecino. Cuando asomó su cabeza, se encontró con un bar que tenía una cantidad considerable de personas.

Tragó con dificultad, nervioso. Nunca había estado en ese tipo de lugares.

— ¡Hey! —escuchó, Yuuri miró a un hombre en la barra. Su cabello rubio corto y mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Estás dejando todo el piso mojado.

Yuuri se disculpó de inmediato, entonces, vio como era llamado con uno de sus dedos, con curiosidad.

—No pareces de esos que vienen a estos lugares—comentó cuando le indicó al muchacho de lentes que se sentara—. Al menos que seas uno de esos lobos vestidos de cordero.

— ¡No es así! Vine porque alguien me dijo…

—Ajá… ¿y quién fue ese "alguien"?

—Eh… ¿Viktor?

La mirada del hombre fue inquieta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Eso mismo me pregunto…—habló Yuuri en voz baja—. Vine detrás de alguien, pero terminé en un bar de los Ángeles, siguiendo las palabras de un desconocido y contándole mis problemas a otro desconocido de un bar.

El rubio le regaló una sonrisa antes de agacharse detrás de la barra y darle una toalla.

—Las tenemos por si algo de derrama, pero creo que la necesitas—dijo antes de extender su mano frente al japonés— Mi nombre es Chris, soy dueño de este lugar.

—Yuuri…—respondió.

—Muy bien, Yuuri—habló el hombre—, supongo que viniste a esta ciudad sin saber nada, tienes menos de cien dólares en su bolsillo y morirás en la próxima semana.

—Alentador—respondió el japonés con una mueca y su gesto fruncido.

—Así que debes trabajar, ¿se te da bien bailar?

—Te refieres a… _¿pooldance?_ —Preguntó Yuuri. Había visto a mujeres bailar eso cuando entró por la puerta, pero prefirió desviar su mirada. Chris afirmó con su cabeza, y el rostro de Yuuri se tornó rojo—. ¡Yo no bailo eso!

—Es una lástima—se lamentó—. Aunque pensándolo bien, necesitas definir ese cuerpo.

Yuuri casi y quiso ofenderse por la sutil indicación de que estaba subido de peso. Él sabía de su tendencia a engordar con facilidad, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer con eso.

—Entonces estarás en la barra por el momento—dijo Chris—, casi no hay mucho que hacer, porque yo estoy encargado de esta parte. Pero si logras bajar ese peso extra en el próximo mes, voy a darte un buen lugar como mesero.

La mirada de Yuuri se iluminó. Sentía que podía llorar nuevamente por la oportunidad que tenía.

—Gracias…

—No me agradezcas, odiaras este lugar con toda tu vida—respondió sonriendo.

A pesar de esas palabras se sintió mejor. Tenía una nueva oportunidad para mantenerse en ese lugar y buscar hacer su vida desde cero.

Agradecía a ese hombre por haberlo notado en la calle, él lo guió a su primera oportunidad. Y agradecía al rubio que sería su nuevo jefe, él le dio su primera oportunidad sin pensarlo.


	3. Capítulo 1

El bar estaba lleno los fines de semana generalmente, en ese momento, era una buena oportunidad para aprovechar de la situación y ganar el dinero que no pudo ser obtenido en el resto de los días laborales. Los clientes, pasada las diez, eran más propensos a llegar y dejar dinero a quienes tuvieran el encanto suficiente para lograr tener ese efectivo extra.

Yuuri era ese tipo de personas que nunca salió de a esos lugares en los cuales muchos adultos iban a divertirse después de un pesado día. Esto, debido a dos razones fundamentales:

La primera, él se graduó y decidió salir a buscar a su novio a pesar de las advertencias de la persona que se encargaba de él; la segunda razón, nunca se había sentido remotamente interesado en esa clase de lugares.

Eso, en definitiva, era una las muchas casualidades que ocurrían en la vida de las personas. Ahora era parte de un bar nocturno, usando vestimentas que jamás pensó usar en su vida mientras iba de un lado a otro sirviendo tragos.

El bar estaba compuesto por dos secciones, una para mujeres y otra para hombres. Aunque no era novedad que las secciones tuvieran acogida en ambos géneros y se pudiera encontrar a cualquiera de los mismos en una sección ajena.

Chris no era quisquilloso, sin embargo, era un hombre organizado que dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a asegurarse que todo marchara a la perfección. Yuuri lo conoció mejor en esas primeras dos semanas que estuvo trabajando bajo su mandato. Era un caballero, al contrario de lo que muchos otros pensarían. Cuidaba muy bien a sus meseros y a sus bailarines, se aseguraba que todos estuvieran en optimas condiciones y no tuvieran problemas para sostenerse.

Las personas que trabajaban ahí eran como él. Individuos que cayeron en la desgracia de tomar una mala decisión o tuvieron la mala suerte de caer en un bajo escalón de la pirámide económica. Aunque había un gran grupo que no era así, que tenían vidas estables y hermosos hogares, pero que decidieron hacer de ese estilo de vida su pan de cada día y no les importara lo que el resto pensara por ello.

Yuuri respetaba esas personas, después de todo, era su vida. Y si ellos gustaban de ser meseros o de bailar, no era nadie para decirles como vivir su vida. Se cuidaban la espalda entre ellos y había un buen ambiente laboral, sin peleas ni discusiones.

Odiaba las vestimentas que debía usar, eran más provocativas y descubiertas de lo que deseaba usar, pero al fin y al cabo, era parte del trabajo. Lo único que podía agradecer era ese antifaz negro que le permitía ocultar parte de su rostros. Eso era permitido para ocultar un poco la identidad de la persona.

La camisa blanca de un tono trasparente abierto en el pecho, la ligera abertura en los hombros y la espalda dejando expuesta una considerable cantidad de piel. Un cinturón negro y ancho en sus caderas. El pantalón oscuro y pegado, sin dejar nada a la imaginación y zapatos oscuros para estilizar la figura, dando una apariencia alargada a las piernas. Brillo en los labios para agregar atención, pestañas rizadas y su cabello cuidadosamente peinado hacía atrás, con algunos mechones rebeldes a los labios.

— ¡Hey, tú!

Su atención se posó en un hombre de opacos cabellos oscuros y mirada incierta. Se notaba que estaba comenzando a pasar su límite de alcohol, por lo cual, se acercó con cautela mientras mantenía una sonrisa suspendida en sus labios.

— ¿Desea algo?

—Un Manhattan más.

—En seguida.

Dio la vuelta después de recibir una mirada, tan solo con verlo sabía que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

Su rápido aprendizaje le permitió saber en poco tiempo la cantidad diferente de clientes que podía encontrar en ese lugar. Desde los que iban a divertirse y desahogarse, hasta los que venían con otras intenciones. Éstos últimos eran mucho más fáciles de engañar cuando conocías tu capacidad y la contraria. Unas cuantas copas y podía contar que con la sonrisa adecuada tendría un billete extra.

Fue hasta la barra, Chris estaba preparando tragos junto a otro hombre que estaba dándole la espalda.

—Un Manhattan seco, Chris.

—El hombre de esa mesa no parta la mirada, ¿eh?

—Ni lo menciones. Actúa como si fuera una estrella de Hollywood de años antiguos, estoy a punto de dar la vuelta y terminar el turno antes de tiempo.

—Eso dices, pero necesitas el dinero—respondió con una sonrisa suspicaz—. Vamos, ya te enseñaron a sonreír como se debe.

—Lo odio—respondió, sus ojos observaban como Chris tomaba una botella de Whisky y otra mas de Vermut seco, colocándolos en la coctelera junto con hielo y angostura.

—Te he visto hacer eso tantas veces y aun no logro hacer eso...

—Es porque tengo experiencia desde hace años—respondió. Una vez que terminó de colocar un espiral de limón en el borde la copa lo dejó reposar en una bandeja que Yuuri tomó. Una sonrisa agradecida se formó en sus labios y se dispuso a continuar su camino para entregar la bebida.

En la barra, el hombre de cabellos oscuros que acompañaba a Chris miró como la espalda del muchacho se alejaba del lugar.

—Sigo sin entender lo que Viktor quiere...— habló un hombre de cabellos castaños.

—Debió verle algo bueno a ese muchacho—respondió con simpleza Chris—. De todas formas, rinde en el trabajo y está realizando su dieta como es debido.

—Tienes que saber que comprar cuando a penas tienes para comer.

—Te equivocas, él está ganando bastante—. Una sonrisa misteriosa adornó sus labios—. Tiene un encanto extraño, es como si fuera inocente... pero no me lo termino de creer.

Escuchó una risa proveniente de sus espaldas y la conversación terminó. Después de ver a todos jóvenes ir y venir de ese lugar, no era nada nuevo para él ver distintas fachadas. Probablemente Yuuri iba a ser de esos que al poco tiempo, cuanto tuvieran la primera oportunidad, iba a darles la espalda y marcharse.

Por otra parte, el japonés se acercó al hombre que estaba ansioso por verlo. Yuuri vio en sus ojos un destello de atracción y no pudo evitar extender la sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía como hacer caer a alguien.

—Aquí tiene—dijo coqueto, entre las aberturas de su antifaz negro, guiñó uno de sus ojos y acarició suavemente el la copa cuando la dejó en la mesa. Lento y sutil. Bastaba una probada y cuando se diera cuenta, iba a caer.

Escuchó un leve agradecimiento. La música a todo volumen y Yuuri miró de reojo a los bailarines que estaban de turno. Ellos estaban sobre una plataforma alta, de esa forma era más fácil que no se acercaran a tocar.

Una de las desventajas principales de ser mesero era precisamente el hecho de que muchas de las personas que estaban ahí se creían con el derecho a tocar a cualquiera. La situación era tan propensa en hombres como en mujeres, pero Chris tenía más controlara la situación cuando se trataba una joven.

Él tenía claras preferencias con respecto a quienes se podía o no contratar para un baile privado, a quienes se les podía tocar y quienes tenían más posibilidades de ganar más dinero si se lo proponía. Era un negocio, al fin y al cabo, quienes daban más ingresos tenían un mejor trato.

Sirvió muchos tragos, vio muchos rostros y en su mayoría, la misma clase de personas que no quería volver a encontrar. Estaba aprendiendo quienes eran los clientes frecuentes, quienes eran los favoritos de los mismos y cuanto estaban dispuestos a pagar si se trataba de mantener contenta a una persona que querían tener. El beneficio de los antifaces era que se podía mostrar la identidad la persona que quisieran.

Juego de conquista. Un juego de ser material.

No era raro ver a bailarinas o bailarines con objetos costosos en sus cuellos, manos o tobillos.

Yuuri se prometió jamás retirar ese antifaz, no importaba frente a quien estuviera. Mientras fueran horas laborales iba a ser un mesero coqueto, cuando saliera iba a encargarse de su vida personal y de ser el mismo Yuuri Katsuki.

Tenía planeado subsistir con ese trabajo hasta que tuviera el suficiente dinero para poder hacer cualquier otra cosa. Quería el dinero para conseguir un lugar que fuera apropiado y el suficiente dinero para ir a la Universidad y no regresar a esa asquerosa ciudad nunca más en su vida.

Vio en reloj que colgaba de una pared lejana. Él tenía un horario comprendido entre las nueve de la noche hasta las dos de la mañana, después de eso era libre. Se alegraba ver que su turno había terminado. Con esas vestimentas podía sentir que miraban hasta su alma.

Se retiró por una espesa cortina carmesí a un lado de la barra después de recibir una expresión conforme de su jefe, esa jornada había terminado. Y deseaba aprovechar del poco tiempo que tuviera como mesero, porque en dos semanas más iba a tener el físico adecuado para comenzar como bailarín de _pole dance._

Le incomodaba la idea por completo, pero era algo que recibía más pago. Además de tener el beneficio de quedarse con la propiedad extra que obtenían en mayor cantidad los bailarines antes que nadie.

Viktor.

Ese nombre pasaba por su cabeza en innumerables ocasiones. Recordaba bien el nombre de la persona que le dio la dirección de ese lugar, pero nunca supo nada de él. Una vez que intentó encontrar información de Viktor por medio de Chris solo recibió una advertencia que hizo su cuerpo estremecerse.

"No preguntes por él nunca más."

Las palabras y el tono firme de sus palabras seguían en su mente. Inevitablemente eso terminaba por atraer su atención aun con más fuerza que antes. Había algo tan fuerte que lo llamaba, que clamaba por saber quién era ese hombre y el porqué de su ayuda aquella noche en una calle abandonada.

* * *

Se sujetó de la barra con habilidad, la vergüenza se había marchado hace mucho y no es como si realmente le importara que era lo que pensaran los demás. Si lo miraban demasiado era una señal de que estaba haciendo bien las cosas. En especial por aquellos ojos que aunque odiara con todo su corazón que miraran cada curva de su cuerpo, era necesario si quería salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

—Parece que se acostumbró muy rápido a su labor—habló un muchacho de cabellos rubios, mirando como el nuevo que conoció el primer día lograba realizar los movimientos que había estado practicando en ese mes.

—Es un buen aprendiz. Dale un poco de tiempo para que saque todo lo que tiene—respondió Chris, tomando de una copa llena con una bebida espumosa de color dorado.

Yuuri escuchaba la conversación, pero prefería ignorar eso para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Cada movimiento era importante, sin mencionar que debía mantener una expresión específica y ser lo más sensual posible.

Los días en ese lugar estaban cambiado demasiado su persona. Lo notaba cuando dejó de importarle que lo miraran mientras servía tragos, cuando bailaba o cuando sonreía para tener algo más de dinero. Para cuando lo notó había cumplido sus diecinueve y él seguía bailando en un tubo para conseguir su comida y el dinero para la renta.

Había conocido a muchas personas, pero la que más llamó su atención fue Yurio—como lo habían denominado al tener dos personas con el mismo nombre—. Un chico de apenas quince años que había llegado un poco antes que él. También consiguió el trabajo por un misterioso hombre que encontró cuando lo habían rechazado por décima vez en su intento de conseguir un trabajo.

Al parecer había tenido tanta o peor suerte que él. La diferencia era que Yurio tenía un lugar al cual regresar. Vivía con su abuelo, pero estaba tan enfermo que no tenía para las medicinas. Al conseguir un trabajo que no le daba los ingresos suficientes para mantenerse él y su abuelo, tuvo que encontrar otra manera.

Chris se negó. Pero Yurio le contó que un amigo del dueño había hablado con él para que le permitiera demostrar que podía trabajar y ganar un buen ingreso. Desde entonces Yuuri tenía su mirada fija en él, y aquella noche en la cual vio a un tipo con intenciones de pasarse de listo con el rubio.

Se aceró sutilmente con la bandeja en manos y derramó en su cabeza todas las bebidas que llevaba en ella, empapando al hombre. Tuvo un gran problema con eso, desde que intentaron buscar pelea hasta que Chris tuvo que sacar a las personas por armar escándalo. Yuuri recibió una buena reprimenda y el dinero que había ganado ese día fue descontado. Sin embargo, cuando Yurio se acercó a agradecerle por lo que había hecho se dio cuenta que gano algo mucho más valioso ese día.

Ganó a un amigo, alguien en quien podía confiar y podía llamar hermano menor. Desde entonces ambos se cuidaban las espaldas y Yuuri se esforzaba más para intentar ayudar al adolescente que estaba en medio de sus estudios secundarios. Entonces, unos meses después se encontró a sí mismo, bailando _pole dance_ en un bar costoso para un grupo de hombres y mujeres que buscaban pagar el precio que fuera para tenerlo.

Se movió en el tubo, haciendo una caminata básica, girando alrededor de la base. Jugó un poco con sus pies, utilizando la parte interior del codo. Se desplazó, realizando un hook hacía adelante, sosteniéndose de la barra mientras caía dando vueltas lentamente, una de sus canillas tocando la barra mientras imitaba estar de arrodillas.

Ese día en específico era un viernes muy concurrido. Habían muchas personas y después de tener tanto éxito en ese tiempo, Yuuri tenía un lugar en la mitad del gran escenario que estaba para él y otros bailarines. Su antifaz le permitía ver de forma limitada a quienes estaban en el lugar.

En una barra, cerca del espectáculo, una sonrisa sencilla se formó en los labios de alguien.

—Dime, Chris...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó—. Hablo del bailarín de vestimenta y antifaz negro.

—No te recomendaría preguntar por él—respondió Chris— . Cuando llegó era otra persona, puede parecer muy amable, pero si quieres algo con él no te lo dejará fácil. Nadie ha durado mucho acortejándolo. Además, ¿no llegaste para preguntar por alguien más?

— Sí, alguien a quien te envié hace unos meses...

—Tú envías a muchas personas. En medio año muchos empelados han ido y venido. Aquellos que se quedan es porque no tienen otra opción o no les disgusta este trabajo tanto como dicen... Ni siquiera su nombre sabes.

—Bien, ya que no he conseguido aquello por lo cual he venido...—comenzó a hablar, su atención se fijó en el chico que hacía su espectáculo, recibiendo silbidos y palabras que no eran agradables de escuchar. Dio la vuelta por completo, observándolo bien mientras sostenía en su mano una copa con licor.

Yuuri se levantó, tomando el tubo en la parte superior e inferior, se juntó como si estuviera sobre una pared y bajó lento. Movió sus caderas un poco, llevando su mano por su mejilla hasta su mentón y cuello.

Alejándose del tubo y aspirando un poco de aire se volvió a acercar. Subió un par de veces, con la fuerza de sus brazos y espalda hasta quedar a una altura considerable de suelo. Con destreza, se sujetó de la parte superior y fue bajando, con sus piernas cruzadas y el sonido música de fondo.

Una vez que estuvo en el suelo volvió a moverse alrededor, moviendo su cabello y moviéndose de manera provocativa. Yuuri vio al publico que estaba mirándolo. Pasando de rostro en rostro e intentando no enfocarse en aquellas que eran más que atrevidas.

Enredó una de sus piernas en barra y estiró la otra, deslizándose. Hizo movimientos delicados, después de todo, había aprendido a bailar pole dance tanto como un hombre como con una mujer. De esa forma lograba llamar la atención de ambos géneros cuando combinaba ciertos movimientos.

Entonces, algo entre la multitud llamó su atención. Vio unos cabellos plateados y una mirada azul. Aquella que nunca pudo olvidar desde la noche. Sostenía su sonrisa apenas y curva y cuando sus miradas se encontraron lo vio posar el borde de su copa en los labios.

Siguió en su programa, pero más de una vez regresó para mirar a aquel hombre. Sus ojos no podían evitar buscarlo entre la multitud de rostros que estaban siguiéndolo. Al parecer, ambos se buscaban, porque cada vez que se movía lograba encontrarse con los ojos azules de nuevo.

Recibió varios billetes, todos ellos lanzados en el suelo. Yuuri jamás permitió que alguien colocara algo en su poca ropa, pero eso no impidió que llegara ingreso extra y tuviera un grupo de personas que se dedicaran a seguir sus espectáculos nocturnos.

El hombre de cabellos plateados se acercó a Yuuri, justo en el borde de la plataforma. Al verlo tan de cerca formó una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios y se inclinó levemente para lanzar un beso y volver a su sonrisa.

Lo vio sacar de su billetera un billete y lo observó cuando fue acercado a él. Dudó en tomarlo con sus manos, pero finalmente terminó por ceder y se acercó. Dio una sonrisa antes de tomar la muñeca ajena y tomar el papel entre sus dientes y extender una sonrisa. El hombre pareció sorprendido unos segundos antes de volver a su antigua expresión.

Fue tomado de la mejilla, sintió una leve caricia y varias miradas de los espectadores. Muchas enfadados por la cercanía que el japonés jamás había mostrado con nadie. Yuuri sintió la caricia y como su piel se erizó por el simple tacto.

—Dime, misterioso chico—habló Viktor con una sonrisa—. ¿Acaso eres tú el chico que no se podía cubrir bien de la lluvia?

El japonés se quedó quieto.

Al parecer no era el único que no pudo olvidarse de ese encuentro.

* * *

Hola :3

Manhattan: Es un coctel muy clásico hecho a base de whisky y vermut rojo. Hay algunas variaciones como el manhattan seco y el perfecto. El primero hecho de vernut seco y con un adorno de limón, el segundo con partes iguales de vermut seco y rojo con una cereza o rodaja de limón.

Yuuri dice que se cree una estrella de Hollywood porque en las décadas de 1930 y 1940 el manhattan se convirtió en una bebida varonil y cosmopolita. Algunos de los actores más importantes de la época tenían papeles de mafiosos, ejecutivos o casanovas y bebían esta bebida.

Me he puesto a leer de coctelería y también de pole dance masculino y femenino para poder hacer este fanfic. Es decir, debo amarlas mucho. Casi me atrapan viendo una página de pole dance X'D

Gracias por leer :)


	4. Capítulo 2

—Dime, misterioso chico—habló Viktor con una sonrisa—. ¿Acaso eres tú el chico que no se podía cubrir bien de la lluvia?

Se separó, sonriendo cuando escuchó las palabras del ruso. Le gustaba como con su acento era fácil de distinguir su procedencia por la forma en la cual pronunciaba suavemente las palabras. De alguna manera causaba una satisfacción interna en el japonés.

—No sé de quién hablas—respondió antes de guiñar un ojo—. Frente a ti está el espectáculo de la noche. Y aunque adoro esa sensual voz que tienes, no hablo con el público.

Yuuri se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, no había pensado antes de decir esa frase. Quería conocer a aquel hombre, principalmente porque siempre quiso agradecerle por ayudarlo ese día. Pero después de eso prefería no verlo más.

Lo veía en los ojos similares al firmamento de medio día, él era un problema. Todo en esas perfeccionadas facciones provocaba un grito interno que le dictaba huir de ese hombre. Principalmente porque había sentido un ardor interno que se manifestaba como un instinto desconocido. Aunque no fuera en ese momento, pronto iba a ser difícil controlar aquella personalidad que estaba saliendo de su interior. Más aun, ese acercamiento parecía haberlo incrementado.

Lo vio sonreír con complacencia antes de volver a escucharlo.

—Si te gusta mi voz podría susurrarte algo al oído cuando acabe tu turno.

Las palabras lo desconcertaron, no sabía qué clase de invitación era esa, pero no creía que fuera algo muy saludable. Atinó a reírse, su mente estaba confusa, decía una cosa pero su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente.

Lo incorrecto parecía extrañamente placentero y tentador.

—No tienes lo que deseo—acarició el mentón ajeno, elevándolo a la altura apropiada para verlo a los ojos. El ruso solo se dejó guiar por aquel chico de ojos cafés ligeramente cobrizos.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

—Porque soy libre—respondió, acercándose al oído contrario. A esa distancia pudo percibir el aroma de su colonia—.Y mientras estás aquí, recuerda algo muy importante: Cuando me encuentre en este escenario, únicamente podrás ver, pero jamás tocar.

—No me tientes a intentarlo…—escuchó en una risa, luego los labios ajenos rozando su mejilla provocando un cosquilleo cuando hablaba—, saldrías perdiendo.

— ¿Podrías apostar? —Retó, alejándose—. Buenas noches.

Dicho eso se alejó, había perdido mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. Se sentía renovado de una energía nunca antes conocida. Aquel sentimiento que quería obligarlo a voltear para ver al hombre que estaba cerca de la plataforma. Sin embargo, sabía bien que estaba en sus horas laborales, y emocionarse por ver a un cliente era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

Volvió al tubo que estaba colocado. Debía admitir que el pole dance era un ejercicio físico muy completo, trabajaba muchas partes de su cuerpo, lo cual, era fácil mantenerse en forma. Llevaba muchos meses trabajando ahí como para no notar que cada cosa estaba en su lugar.

Después de una larga jornada bailando pudo hacerse de una buena propina antes de retirarse por las cortinas carmesí. Vio de reojo al ruso, mirándolo aun con una sonrisa en el rostro y un vaso lleno de una bebida cristalina.

—Lo has hecho bien—habló un chico con una sonrisa—. Aunque hubiera sido mejor si no hubieras coqueteado con un cliente. Pero pensándolo mejor, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, también hubiera volteado a ver a ese bombón ruso.

—Ya cállate, Asier—respondió Yuuri—. A ti te gustan todos los que tienen una cara bonita.

—Podríamos ser una pareja atractiva—siguió hablando el hombre.

Yuuri lo miró. El chico tenía cabellos castaños más largos de lo normal, una carismática sonrisa y ojos de un hermoso color verdoso. Lo había conocido como uno de los bailarines del lugar. Él llevaba más tiempo que él y coincidían en el cambio de turno.

—No estoy interesado en una pareja—respondió Yuuri con una sonrisa—, las relaciones son una pérdida de tiempo.

—Y tú sí que sabes de perder tiempo…

Vio como Asier se colocaba un antifaz en el rostro, de color verde al igual que sus ojos. El japonés suspiró con cansancio, no podía responder a eso porque sabía que el castaño tenía razón.

—Yurio ya salió de su presentación, se encuentra en lo vestidores—habló antes de que Yuuri pudiera preguntar por el menor.

Se dirigió a los vestidores que estaban seguidos de otra cortina de terciopelo. Ahí se encontraban otros bailarines que estaban arreglando sus pertenencias para salir mientras que otro grupo se preparaba para el siguiente acto.

Vio los cabellos dorados del quinceañero, justo a un lado del lugar que tenía asignado para alistarse. Se notaba más irritado de lo habitual, deshaciéndose de la vestimenta blanca y menos reveladora que la del resto. Chris, si bien lo había aceptado en el lugar por su mala situación económica, también le había brindado una indumentaria que no fuera tan reveladora para el adolescente.

—Parece que fue un día pesado—comentó Yuuri, retirando el antifaz oscuro de su rostro para posteriormente colocarlo sobre la mesa con el gran espejo frente a él.

—Tener a un imbécil queriendo subir al escenario en más de una ocasión es lo suficientemente malo—respondió antes de suspirar. Lo vio recoger sus largos mechones en una coleta antes de retirar la ligera capa de maquilla que llevaba encima.

No es que necesitaban maquillaje, su piel estaba bien cuidada y no necesitaban corregir ninguna imperfección. Pero ayudaba a resaltar varias facciones que eran más atractivas. Después de todo, cada bailarín atraía a su propio público.

El público que atraía Yurio era joven, algunas de ellas eran señoritas que se veían atraídas por su fachada juvenil, otros eran varones que estaban por la misma razón. Luego ese otro grupo de gente morbosa que le gustaba observar a menores, y no, no era una sana diferencia de edad. Hablaba de personas que podían ser sus padres sin ningún problema. Esa gente en especial era la que odiaba más. Era incluso mucho peor cuando llenaban a Yurio de objetos con el fin de llevárselo a una habitación.

Yuuri creía que su grupo debían ser masoquistas o que amaban la dificultad. Porque no importaba que tan fuerte los mandara a volar o que ni siquiera se fijara en la mirada de alguno, siempre regresaban. Habían incluso intentado cambiar dinero, en grandes cantidades, para tenerlo, mas nunca aceptó. Podía necesitar el dinero, pero no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer esa clase de servicio para obtenerlo.

—Por cierto, hasta mi lugar se escuchó el ruido de tus fans—comentó Yurio. El japonés se encontraba pasando suavemente algodón por su rostro para retirar la base y el corrector para sus ojeras.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó, aunque su voz demostraba el desinterés que tenía.

—Sí, exactamente cuándo estabas coqueteando con ese hombre.

Yuuri detuvo por un segundo la limpieza, pero lo reanudo fingiendo sentir desinterés. Aun llevaba la mirada azulada como un recuerdo ardiente en su memoria. Y es que en todo ese tiempo viendo a tanta gente no recordaba haber visto a una persona tan atractiva. Esa clase de hombre no aparecía por esos lugares.

— ¡Oh! Te refieres al sujeto que se acercó demasiado al escenario—dijo, fingiendo que había olvidado el asunto. Dejó a un lado el algodón usado y volvió a tomar otro para poder quitar el bálsamo de sus labios.

—Pues claro que me refiero a él. Hablo del único sujeto al cual le has permitido llegar tan lejos.

—No sé a qué te refieres…

Yurio tomó el brazo del japonés y tomó el algodón entre sus labios unos segundos antes de votarlo y soltar el agarre.

—Me refiero a eso—siseó—. Si hicieras eso con todos los clientes saldrías de aquí en un mes.

— ¡Qué asco! —refunfuñó—. No me imagino haciendo algo así con alguien más…

—Entonces te gustó hacerlo, ¿eh?

—Yo no dije eso—suspiró. Si Yurio podía hacer y pensar tales cosas a su edad no quería imaginar que pasaría cuando tuviera veinte años—. Lo que quiero decir es que es más fácil asimilar las cosas cuando es alguien como él.

— ¿Un tipo con ojos de lobo hambriento?

—Yo iba a decir sexy—respondió Yuuri, mirando al rubio con una sonrisa extendida con algo de malicia. Normalmente no era ese tipo de chicos que lanzaban esa clase de comentarios, pero disfrutaba decirlas en ocasiones para ver la expresión que se formaba en el rostro contrario.

—Eres un cerdo—bramó Yurio con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas—. Si dices eso no quiero ni pensar que pasa por tu cabeza.

Yuuri rió. La expresión del rubio era única. Se retiró el "uniforme" del bar y colocó sus propias vestimentas. Sus jeans oscuros, su camiseta de mangas largas y aquella chaqueta liviana ideal para el clima de Los Ángeles. Buscó un último detalle, sus lentes y después de colocarlos esbozó una suave y dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Estás listo? Cuando quieras podemos marcharnos.

—En un momento…

Yurio tomó de la silla su chaqueta con estampado de leopardo y se dispuso a salir de lugar junto al japonés.

El bar tenía dos entradas. La principal que era bastante elegante para los clientes; y la salida trasera, la cual era secreta para cualquiera que no fuera empleado, que servía para que salieran aquellos que preferían no ser vistos por nadie. Por supuesto, ese era el caso de Yuuri y Yurio, preferían salir por ese lugar abandonado que pasar por todos aquellos que estaban esperando encontrarlos.

Acompañó a Yurio hasta su hogar, un departamento de buen aspecto en un lugar no muy peligroso de la ciudad. Después de asegurarse que había entrado a salvo él podía regresar a su propio departamento.

Podía decir que pasó un terrible primer mes en esas calles. No sabía a donde ir o cómo manejar una moneda extranjera. A penas y reconocía unos pocos productos y logró pagar un piso que apenas consistía en una habitación en la cual se encontraba todo en un mismo lugar, a excepción del baño que parecía cubículo.

Después de un tiempo pudo conseguir un mejor lugar en el cual establecerse, un lugar que al menos tenía cada sección separada. Lo mejor de eso era que tenía una vista agradable, aunque no fuera en un piso muy alto.

Conocía a unos pocos vecinos, un madre soltera con una pequeña de diez años en el departamento de al lado. Un adulto joven que nunca se encontraba en el día, pero apariencia en las noches, viviendo al otro lado. Y por último, un hombre mayor de apariencia eternamente seria que apenas y lo miraba por sobre el hombro, viviendo un piso arriba.

Se adentró a su departamento, prendiendo la luz de la sala principal. Con malestar, revisó su celular y los mensajes en la bandeja de entrada. Entre ellos se encontraba un par de una persona conocida para él. Bufó con molestia al leerlos y su ánimo bajó considerablemente.

Tiró el celular encima de su cama, deshaciéndose del abrigo que llevaba encima. El hambre lo atacó, era obvio si había estado trabajando todo el día y era de madrugada, pero Yuuri no estaba seguro de que fuese una idea comer algo a esa hora.

Dio un vistazo a su habitación, la cama de plaza y media pulcramente ordenada. La mesita de noche en la cual descansaba una lámpara y un libro a medio leer junto al estuche de sus lentes. Las cortinas casi trasparentes que resguardaban una ventana con vista a medias de la calle y el edificio continuo. Su armario abierto parcialmente, mostrando las pocas prendas que tenía colgadas y ocultando el resto asegurado en los cajones.

No era mucho, pero tenía lo suficiente para vivir con una relativa calma y comodidad. Aun le faltaban muchas cosas, más aun en la cocina que solo tenía una estufa a gas y una mini nevera.

Un trabajo de medio tiempo en mañana y otro como bailarín no bastaban para poder tener la vida que deseaba. Necesitaba conseguir de alguna manera dinero para pagar la universidad. No bastaba con recibir unos cuantos billetes extra que ni siquiera sobrepasaban los diez dólares.

Suspiró, no estaba seguro de cómo salir de esa situación. Mucho peor, se estaba no solo acostumbrando, sino también encariñando con las personas del bar. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Yurio después de ver los ojos de aquellos que lo seguían. El chico podía tener su carácter, pero con quince años no podía hacer todo él.

Dio vueltas hasta recordar algo, vino a su mente el olor a colonia que había nublado sus sentidos en esos cortos segundos que habló con aquel hombre que lo ayudó. Quería regresar para saber si se encontraba ahí todavía o si de verdad estaba dispuesto a seguirlo.

Por otra parte, tenía miedo de descubrir que aquella persona no era sino otro de esos observadores que estaban ahí para pasar un momento y alejarse. O peor aún, que fuera de esos que estuvieran buscando su cuerpo sin siquiera conocer bien su rostro cubierto.

Decidió algo importante, debía agradecerle y alejarse cuanto antes.

Yuuri corría a toda velocidad, debía llegar cuanto antes al bar. El atolladero en las calles era un dolor de cabeza, y ni hablar de la cantidad de personas amontonadas en el trasporte público. Más fácil que encontrar un lugar era ir a pie, aun si se encontraba lejos de su lugar de trabajo.

Entró por la puerta principal, no tenía tiempo para dar una vuelta completa a la parte trasera del lugar. Una vez dentro moderó sus pasos, no podía correr dentro del local. Sin embargo, para eso tenía la confiable capucha de su chaqueta para cubrir su rostro.

—Llegas tarde, Yuuri—recalcó lo obvio Chris.

—Lo sé.

—Te quedan dos minutos—dijo otra voz.

—Ya dije que lo sé—refunfuñó mirando a J.J. Era un buen amigo de Chris y solía estar todos los viernes y sábados sin falta en la barra del lugar. Incluso sabía cuál era su trago favorito, porque en más de una ocasión terminó recibiendo una invitación amistosa de aquel hombre egocéntrico. Y aunque a veces dijera muchas cosas insensatas, Yuuri encontró que era una buena persona.

Se retiró los lentes después de pasar las cortinas carmesí, peinó con sus dedos al cabello hacía atrás, quitándose las prendas en medio del pasillo para ahorrar tiempo.

—No es hora de striptease—habló Michelle—. Te confundiste de día de la semana.

—Entonces no mires, no es como si me estuvieses pagando de todas formas—sonrió ladino, retirándose la camiseta.

—No, estoy calificando que tal vas—respondió con una sonrisa—, cada vez mejoras tus tiempos en cuanto a sacarse la ropa se refiere.

—No soy mejor que tú aun—comentó, pasando a un lado del italiano para poder adentrarse al lugar. Se encontró con un Yurio totalmente arreglado a punto de salir y le brindó un pulgar levantado y una palmada para alentarlo antes de salir.

Los fines de semana eran los peores para estar en ese lugar.

Se terminó de desvestir, colocándose las prendas para su turno en el lugar. Abrió la caja en la cual se encontraba el maquillaje, revisando por si su piel necesitaba algún cuidado. No encontró nada, así que decidió dejar los cosméticos de lado. Buscó una de esas cremas que daban brillo en la piel y se lo colocó con rapidez en la piel.

Una vez más, dio un vistazo al espejo, buscando que no se encontrara ningún lugar con restos de crema para poder salir. Tomó el bálsamo y lo pasó por sus labios, frotando ligeramente ambos. Se colocó el antifaz en el rostro para terminar. Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar salió por el pasillo que dirigía hacía el escenario.

Al salir dio un pequeño vistazo delante de él. Varias personas, podía decir que el bar se encontraba lleno. Yurio estaba en otra plataforma, paseando alrededor del tubo, pero no era él a quien estaba buscando.

Formó una sonrisa, ocultado la decepción que sentía de no ver al ruso en esa ocasión. Se arrepintió, tal vez debió tomar la oportunidad que tuvo para hablar con él en lugar de marcharse.

Comenzó, moviéndose en su lugar con una par de vueltas, tomando la barra de metal entre sus manos, haciendo un sensual baile para comenzar. Una vez que se sintió listo, tomó con su mano izquierda el tubo, y simulando un movimiento de media luna, tomó la parte inferior para suspenderse en el aire con las piernas abiertas.

Despacio, pasó su pierna derecha frente al tuvo, envolviéndola mientras juntaba sus dos manos, con cuidado bajó sus dos piernas y se arrodilló en el piso antes de soltar una de sus manos y hacer una pose.

Se levantó con cuidado, asegurándose de tener esa delicadeza, entonces volvió a sujetarse de la barra, subiendo a ella a la altura suficiente, posicionando sus piernas a los lados del tubo. Hizo la fuerza necesaria para sujetar su cuerpo únicamente con las piernas y soltó sus brazos, curvando su espalda y extendiendo los brazos de la misma manera.

Regresó a una posición más cómoda y se sujetó con un solo brazo y el pie apoyado en el mismo. Se sostuvo de vuelta, bajando lo necesario y una vez más se movió. Levantó sus piernas al mismo tiempo en una perfecta posición vertical antes de sostener el peso con las mismas y usar sus manos para acariciar su cuello.

Intentaba seguir el ritmo de la música e ir lento. En esa ocasión prefería hacer algo más técnico y suave. No tenía intenciones de ser demasiado coqueto o brusco con los movimientos.

Siguió así, a veces simplemente bailando unos segundos para recuperar algo de aire y volver. Agradecía tener esa resistencia, ahora reforzada con el pole dance. De esa manera podía seguir con la misma eficiencia hasta que terminara su turno.

Estaba llegando a los últimos minutos y veía como el piso de llenaba de billetes de un dólar. Pero algo más llamó su atención, vio algo rojo entre el piso de color azul y el dinero. Dejó su presentación unos segundos para mirar fijamente el objeto.

Se agachó, tomando una rosa de hermoso aspecto. Levantó la cabeza por inercia, buscando a aquel que era el responsable de aquel gesto que nunca antes había recibido.

Una mirada azul atrapó sus ojos, encontró los labios aledaños a unos vivaces pétalos rojizos, claramente era su manera de declararse culpable de aquel obsequio. Sintió como su rostro se calentaba, y suplicó porque sólo se mantuviera de esa manera y no adquirir el color de la flor reposando en sus dedos.

De nuevo sentía esa repentina necesidad de bajar. Yuuri, sin embargo, optó por dar la vuelta y esperar a que los minutos restantes fuera a terminar.

—No tan rápido, pequeño—dijo Viktor con una sonrisa, llamando la atención del japonés—. Hablé con el jefe, y esta noche, eres mi bailarín.

Sintió que su cuerpo se convertía en una piedra cuando lo escuchó. El ruso lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

La noche apenas comenzaba.


	5. Capítulo 3

Caminaban por los pasillos del lugar. Varios de los sitios que eran destinados a los bailes privados se encontraban cerrados por las cortinas de seda de color carmesí. Yuuri caminaba a pasos calmados, sintiendo la mirada ajena fija en su nuca, siguiendo su recorrido tan atentamente que sentía una ligera incomodidad.

Esa mirada no era como la de los demás observadores del lugar. No era la mirada de una de esas mujeres con vocabulario soez o esos hombres con miradas obscenas que le inducían asco. Era tan diferente que le daba un terrible presentimiento.

Llegaron a una de las habitaciones ocultas y relajó su cuerpo. Las negociaciones en ese bar eran más fáciles de llevar que en otros lugares, si él no accedía a algo, no tenía por qué preocuparse. No le gustaban los bailes privados, porque era bastante hipocresía fingir gusto en el escenario como para actuar de manera cariñosa en lo privado.

Lo único que salía bien de eso era el dinero extra y por supuesto, Chris no dejaba que cualquiera tuviera esa oportunidad de tenerlos tan cerca. Era costoso. Todo era un negocio.

Una vez que entraron vio al ruso sentarse en uno de los muebles rojos que hacían juego con las cortinas. Lo vio acomodarse, colocándose entre los cojines marrones y su mirada fija en él, recorriéndolo sin pudor alguno.

Se acercó a la barra que estaba en el medio del lugar, recreando el número que iba a hacer en esa ocasión.

—Solos al fin.

—Por el tiempo que hayas pagado, claro está—respondió Yuuri, acomodando el borde de su poca ropa. Sabía que esos meses practicando pole dance habían rendido frutos, que cada cosa en su cuerpo estaba en su lugar como nunca lo estuvo antes en su vida.

Con esos pensamientos en mente podía engañar cualquier otro pensamiento y enfocarse en la sensualidad que podía mostrar cuando se lo proponía. Lo único que debía hacer era terminar con esa presentación privada muy pronto y sería libre de regresar a casa.

—Por ti, pagaría el tiempo necesario—dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

—Ningún pago es suficiente—respondió sonriendo. Se movió unos pasos, listo para bailar sensualmente para el cliente de esa noche. Pasó una mano por su rostro y sus cabellos, de alguna manera, se encontró a sí mismo dando más de lo que daba a cualquiera.

Automáticamente, su cuerpo se movía, intentando seducir al hombre que lo miraba con una sonrisa imperturbable. Aquel de pensamientos inciertos que no lograba leer.

Las manos corrieron su propio cuerpo, movía sus brazos y sus piernas a un ritmo constante, con la música de fondo. Se acercó al hombre y pasó sus dedos por el rostro contrario, dedicándole una sonrisa sutil.

Fue tomado de la muñeca, firme, pero no bruscamente. Fue acercado y tuvo que sostenerse del hombro contrario para no caer encima de él. La cercanía lo engatusaba. Viendo de cerca a aquel hombre sólo le permitía asegurarse de lo atractivo y atrayente que era. El olor de su colonia y el aroma de su cabello era tan claro que se veía tentado a aspirar muy profundo.

Yuuri detestaba aquella fuerza de atracción innegable que le imploraba a su cuerpo acercarse a ese hombre.

Curvó sus labios, manteniendo la compostura. A los pocos centímetros de distancia que había entre ambos se relamió los labios y por primera vez vio que la sonrisa ajena se borró. Lo vio abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y un leve destello en los irises azules que casi lo atonta.

Sintió los dedos contrarios acariciar suavemente su rostro y notó que su guardia bajaba. Las facciones coquetas fueron borradas unos segundos, mirando con profundidad a la persona frente a él.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que los dedos contrarios fueron delineando el borde el antifaz oscuro. Yuuri tomó la mano ajena, alejándola de su rostro con rapidez. Iba a mantener su promesa en pie, no iba a permitir que nadie para quien bailase viera su rostro.

—Jamás toques este antifaz—murmuró—. Es lo único que no voy a permitir. Me he prometido no sacarme esto frente a un cliente. Sin importar que lo haya conocido antes.

Vio el rostro contrario llenarse de frustración. La expresión estoica retornó después de una leve inhalación.

—Pero yo no soy un cliente cualquiera,

El japonés guardó silencio. En su mente estaba la difícil decisión de responder o besar los labios que estaban tentándolos por la tibieza de la respiración ajena sobre la propia.

—Yuuri…—comenzó a hablar el ruso, diciendo cada palabra despacio. El bailarín sintió el tono como una caricia en sus oídos. Se mantuvo quieto, encontrando el control en sus movimientos. Seguramente fue Chris quien le dijo su nombre a Viktor.

Se alejó de abrupto, con un ligero cosquilleo en sus labios y una gran sonrisa. Se sentía renovado y con ganas de jugar un poco con aquel hombre. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer si él parecía querer iniciar con un juego tan peligroso.

—Se te acaba el tiempo—canturreó—. ¿Viniste a verme bailar o a jugar a las veinte preguntas?

—Podríamos jugar a las veinte preguntas, siempre y cuando este dentro de mi límite de tiempo—respondió. Vio al ruso levantarse y acercarse él. La mano contraria pasó por su espalda, buscando atraerlo. Y ahí estaba nuevamente, una invitación para juntar sus labios con fervor—. Y si esa opción no te gusta, podríamos jugar a hacer otras cosas.

—No es mi estilo intercambiar información con quienes vienen—replicó con voz coqueta—. Y no hago trabajo extra tampoco, ¿tengo cara de ser un _rentboy_?

—Para nada—habló de inmediato—. Yo pensaba más bien en algo más valioso.

Yuuri tomó el cuello de la ropa ajena, acercándolo más. Sus narices rozaban peligrosamente cerca.

Se moría por darle un beso, pero debía resistir la tentación.

—Dentro de este lugar tengo la libertad suficiente para elegir hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera—dijo Yuuri con sensualidad—. Si deseas algo parecido a eso puedes buscar a otros que estarán encantados de darte ese servicio.

—Entiendo que no lo haces—respondió—. Y sales más costoso que cualquiera aquí. Chris no permite que cualquiera compre un minuto contigo.

Viktor tomó su mano, liberando el agarre para llevar la mano a su boca y besar los dedos.

—No soy como cualquiera de las personas que están aquí, recuérdalo. Es cuestión de tiempo—habló—. Y no quiero a otros, te quiero a ti.

—Voy a comenzar a creer que eres alguna clase de masoquista—comentó Yuuri, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Todos los que decían eso no duraban demasiado tiempo antes de rendirse. Siendo sincero con él mismo, no creía que Viktor iba a ser una excepción a ese hecho.

Tenía la facha de algún _playboy_ o _sugar daddy joven_.

Le daba un mes para dejarlo. Aún más que eso, le daba una semana.

—Tal vez un poco—respondió—, pero lo sabremos después.

Yuuri posó sus dedos en los labios contrarios, alejándolo levemente. Las cosas no iban a ser así de fáciles. Y porque un extraño fuera increíblemente atractivo cambiaría su opinión de mantener distancia con cualquier cliente.

—El tiempo se termina—murmuró Yuuri.

—Podría pagar una noche entera—escuchar la respuesta erizó su piel. La imagen mental de pasar juntos la noche no era nada sana. Tal vez su imaginación estaba creciendo de una forma perversa. No había notado cuando su mente cambió tanto de pensamientos

— _Yuuri Katsuki, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? No llegaste a Los Ángeles para tener problemas, solucionarlos a medias y volver a enfrascarte en otro pero con diferente nombre y apellido. Es decir, míralo. Suena a peligro inminente_ —se dijo mentalmente.

—Buen intento—respondió—. Pero ahora sólo quiero terminar este baile. Tengo cosas que hacer fuera de este lugar. Cosas que no tienen que ver con un tubo o contigo observando las partes de mi cuerpo que no están cubiertas por tela.

— ¿Siempre estás a la defensiva?

—Yo no estoy a la defensiva—respondió—. Es mi forma de ser.

El ruso se separó con cuidado, devolviéndole su espacio. Después de que sentirse más libre y Viktor le permitió terminar su baile y ambos pudieron retirarse.

Caminaron por el extenso pasillo y lo guió para que pudiera salir al bar, escuchando la música de fondo y viendo el tan conocido salón.

—Te espero afuera—habló Viktor. El japonés lo miró con curiosidad, confundido por las palabras. De seguro pensaba encontrarlo en la salida del lugar, pero no lo lograría. Sólo los empleados sabían de la puerta trasera y se marcharía antes de que el otro lo pudiera notar.

Ignoró las palabras y dio la vuelta. Era hora de quitarse los adornos de la cara y el cuerpo y volver a ser él mismo.

Como siempre, se encontró con Yurio en el vestidor. Él se encontraba quitando los restos de delineador negro de sus ojos con un pedazo de algodón húmedo con crema para quietar el maquillaje.

Se sentó en su lugar y suspiró levemente, quitándose el antifaz y observándolo por un instante. Tocó el borde con los pensamientos mezclados.

La imagen de su ex-novio llegó a su mente. Él había estado mandando incontables mensajes que ya era insoportable. Se supone que lo había dejado por una chica con más belleza y dinero. ¿Por qué no le daban un respiro?

— ¡Hey, Yuuri! —Llamó alguien, su mirada se enfocó en Yurio. Al parecer, lo había estado llamando repetidas veces—. ¿Tanto te traumó ese hombre que no puedes responder?

—Lo siento—respondió Yuuri—. Estaba pensando en algo. A pesar de estar viviendo aquí hay veces en las cuales debo pensar lo que estoy diciendo.

—Tu nivel de inglés es bueno—habló Yurio—. Tienes una excelente concentración y se ha borrado la mayor parte de ese mal acento que tienes.

—Es porque soy japonés—dijo con una mueca.

—Como sea—respondió—. ¿Vamos a salir?

—Claro que sí—respondió—. Toma tus cosas y estaré en un par de minutos—respondió. Se encargó de quitar los restos de base de su rostro con una toalla húmeda y suspiró. Después de vestirse con sus prendas, caminó junto a Yurio para salir por la puerta trasera del lugar.

Sin embargo, al salir se encontró con Viktor, arrimado a una de las paredes del callejón. Su respiración se detuvo al igual que sus pies, y sintió como el rubio detrás de él también se detenía de abrupto.

No era común ver personas en ese lugar. No había visto a nadie en esos seis meses que trabajo en el bar. Era imposible que alguien supiera de esa entrada. Estaba cubierta.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Viktor con una sonrisa—. ¿Creías que dije eso sin saber que ibas a huir sin decir nada como la última vez?

—Nadie… sabe de esta entrada—murmuró Yuuri en su idioma natal. Su mirada osciló entre el ruso y el suelo.

—Yuuri—llamó Yurio.

—Creo que tendrás que tomar un taxi hoy, Yurio—habló el chico de cabellos oscuros.

—Pero…

—Yo lo pagaré por ti—respondió, volteando a verlo con una dulce sonrisa—. ¿Crees que te dejaré vagar solo a esta hora?

Lo escuchó refunfuñar, pero se dedicó a ignorar ese gesto y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta estar cerca de Viktor.

—No tengo tiempo, debo dejar a Yurio en casa—respondió el japonés, intentando espantar a Viktor. Nadie en su vida se había tomado el atrevimiento de esperarlo en aquel lugar. Ni siquiera entendía cómo llegó a encontrar ese sitio.

—Entonces voy a esperar a que lo dejes en el taxi—respondió.

—Esto no me da buena espira, Yuuri—habló el rubio—. Este tipo es extraño, ¿por qué no lo dejas y nos vamos?

—No le haré nada raro a tu mamá—rió Viktor, molestando en el proceso al menor. Yuuri hizo una mueca, ¿qué se creía para referirse a él como la "mamá" de Yurio?—. Quiero hablar con él.

—Si por hablar te refieres a usar tu boca para otra cosa que no sea emitir palabras, entonces creo que estás equivocado de lugar.

—Vaya lengua afilada que tienes, parece que has aprendido bien—dijo Viktor. Parecía más divertido de la situación que molesto de las palabras del rubio. Yurio pensó que su falta de negativa solo podía significar que había dado en el clavo y ese hombre tenía intenciones escondidas para con su amigo.

—Yurio—cortó Yuuri—. Está bien, sólo voy a hablar con él. Te enviaré un mensaje apenas llegue a casa. Y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo cuando estés en la tuya, ¿sí?

El quinceañero hizo una mueca antes de afirmar con la cabeza. Ninguna persona que entrara a esa clase de lugares podía tener algo bueno. Debía ser una de esas personas problemáticas que únicamente traerían desorden en ese reducido espacio de calma que poseían.

Yuuri salió del callejón para dirigirse a la calle principal. Esa ciudad en ocasiones parecía jamás dormir, aun siendo de madrugada habían muchas personas dentro. La mayor parte no volteaba a ver, y los que lo hacían eran personas de muy mala apariencia frente a diferentes negocios nocturnos.

Algunos solo bares nocturnos, otros, discotecas con una música estruendosamente alta. Ver a esa cantidad diferente de personas a esa hora era interesante, para aquellos que se sabían mover en la ciudad y no corrían peligro de verse como un objetivo fácil.

Esperó varios minutos, creyó ver a unos sujetos con la vista fija en ellos y con impaciencia, miró toda la extensión de la calle. No se podía permitir terminar en una clase de problema con Yurio a su lado. Podía ser un chico problemático y fuerte, pero iba a tener problemas en el colegio y regresaba aunque fuera con uno solo de sus cabellos fuera de su lugar.

Eso sin contar que no quería verlo en una situación peligrosa. Estaba ahí para cuidarlo. Un taxi pasó cerca y Yuuri dio un fuerte silbido para que fuera escuchado. Cuando el conductor se detuvo esperó que Yurio entrara al auto y el japonés lanzo un billete de diez dólares.

El interior del vehículo estaba bastante decente y el hombre que conducía era un tipo de edad media y un semblante tan serio como el de su vecino antisocial. Pudo percibir el ligero olor del cigarrillo que estaba en su boca, por suerte, el olor no era tan fuerte gracias a la ventana abierta a su lado.

—Quédese con el cambio—dijo cuando el hombre tomó el dinero. No era como si le sobrara el dinero, al contrario, lo necesitaba y por esa razón solía buscar un bus nocturno o caminar; pero era más importante asegurarse que Yurio estuviera a salvo hasta su hogar. Se despidió de Yurio con la mano y esperó a que el taxi arrancara, se pusiera en marcha y terminara por desaparecer en la siguiente esquina.

—Cada vez entran más jóvenes a este mundo—comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Supongo que sabes mucho de eso—respondió. Dirigió su atención al ruso que estaba esperándolo con paciencia—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—No esperé que llevaras tanto tiempo en este lugar—habló—. Esto sí que te ha cambiado, ¿no?

—No nos conocíamos, así que no entiendo porque crees que cambié. En todo caso, no es que fuera precisamente mi sueño terminar en un bar nocturno, con unos cuantos billetes en el suelo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No te lo dije cuando nos conocimos?

—El "tomar una mala decisión" no es exactamente la información más precisa del mundo…

Yuuri soltó un suspiro. Se acercó a Viktor, pensando bien en sus palabras antes de hablar.

—No pretendo contarle mis problemas a un extraño—respondió—. Hay algo que he querido decirte desde esa noche—comenzó a hablar, sentía que era su oportunidad para expresar algo de gratitud. La persona frente a él lo miró atento, esperando que terminara de hablar—. Quiero agradecerte por guiarme a este lugar. Es decir, lo odio, pero he podido mantenerme económicamente gracias a él.

El ruso le sonrió.

—Pero eso es todo, por favor, no sigas con esto—habló Yuuri—. Terminé en este lugar por personas como tú. Solo quiero el dinero suficiente para largarme de aquí.

Las palabras fueron duras, Yuuri pretendía que se escuchara lo suficientemente grosero para poder alejarlo. Aún tenía muchas cosas en su mente como para pensar en otra gracias a ese ruso.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Te lo dije antes—respondió—. Pagaré lo necesario por ti. Digamos que desde mañana serás mi bailarín personal.

Yuuri se quedó en su lugar.

Ese tipo debía estar bromeando… ¿verdad?

* * *

Se frotó el rostro con el agua fría. No había podido dormir en paz más de cinco minutos porque se despertaba al recordar las palabras del ruso. Eso no era posible, para que lo pudiera retener de esa manera debía contar con el presupuesto monetario suficiente, sin mencionar que debía ponerse de acuerdo con Chris. Era imposible, jamás había visto que algo así sucediera.

—Se va a cansar de mí—dijo, mirando el lavabo sin prestar atención realmente—. Todos lo hacen. Le doy una semana para que se vaya por otro bailarín.

Se separó, secando su rostro con la toalla que colgaba del gancho a un lado del pequeño espejo. Regresó a su cama, se sentía agotado pero pensaba demasiado.

Revisó su celular, llenó de mensajes de texto indeseables hasta encontrar uno de Yurio, quien estaba respondiendo a su mensaje. Ambos estaban seguros y en sus hogares.

Dio las vueltas en su cama. Aún tenía presente aquella cercanía que hubo entre ambos. Esa atracción mutua podía significar un gran problema en el futuro. Si Viktor decía la verdad, no iba a volver una sino todas las veces necesaria hasta que dejara de huir de él.

Cerró sus ojos, dejando que el sueño invadiera su cuerpo de una vez. Tenía su trabajo de medio tiempo al día siguiente, y con ese dinero podía costearse algunas cosas que quería.

De alguna manera, por aceptar un papel de un extraño en la calle, había logrado salvarse. Pero también, por otro lado, su vida se estaba comenzando a enredar con la de ese hombre.

Lo que no sabía era hasta qué punto iba a caer tan rápidamente.

* * *

Hola :3

Algunas aclaraciones:

1\. Decidí jugar con las edades, como ya debieron darse cuenta. Todos tienen las edades muy cercanas, si quieren las puedo poner en otra nota final.

2\. Rentboy: Es una manera de referiste a los hombres que practican la prostitución. Decidí usar esta palabra porque están en Estados Unidos y esa es una de las formas en las cuales llamarlos según el habla anglosajona. No " _taxiboy"_ , porque esas son las personas que están en las calles. Tampoco vale _"Gigoló"_ , porque ellos practican la prostitución únicamente con mujeres como clientas. Y prostituto… no me causa gracia xD

3\. Sugar Daddy: Hombre maduro bien posicionado económicamente. Pagan por la compañía de jóvenes, aunque no es con dinero, normalmente es llenándolos de regalos costosos; véase ropa, joyas, cenas, viajes, etc.

Lo poco que sé de algunos lugares de baile es en base a la experiencia de un amigo. Él me dijo como lo trataron a él en uno de esos lugares, lo cual sirve como una buena base para la historia.

Gracias por leer x3


	6. Capítulo 4

El calor del lugar y la cantidad de veces que caminaba de un lado a otro lo tenía completamente agotado, pero el ajetreo cotidiano era algo a lo cual se acostumbró después de su primer mes. Las horas en las cuales trabajaba eran aquellas donde las personas entraban y salían en mayor cantidad.

La gente que pasaba por esos lugares era variada, sin duda alguna. Desde hombre de elegantes trajes de colores sobrios y oscuros hasta personas con vestimentas extravagantes de colores neones con un gesto huraño. Los primeros se creían dueños del mundo, que podían comprar incluso el piso en el cual se encontraba—lo cual podía ser verdad—; los últimos parecían más bien ser unos renegados y desinteresados de la sociedad.

—¡Yuuri!—escuchó la exclamación de su amigo al otro lado de la barra, a través de aquella ventanilla que separaba la cocina del resto del lugar. Se acercó para tomar los platos perfectamente decorados con los alimentos y sonrió.

—Perdón, Phichit.

—Has estado muy distraído—habló el tailandés—. ¿Estás durmiendo bien?

—Lo necesario para vivir—respondió antes de dar la vuelta para entregar la comida a su respectiva mesa. Dejó los alimentos, no sin antes recibir un par de pedidos más y anotarlos con rapidez en una libreta. Con ímpetu, retornó a la barra para pasar los pedidos a su amigo, deteniéndose unos segundos

—Este lugar es un horno—comentó Yuuri—. Si afuera está así, no me imaginó como está allá adentro.

—No tengo tiempo para pensar en el calor cuando siguen llegando los pedidos—respondió su amigo—. Esto no es nada, ¿recuerdas que en agosto no podías siquiera respirar?

—Tengo miedo a que regrese agosto—respondió el japonés—. Me ahogaba con el ambiente húmedo.

—Vas a extrañar pronto ese ambiente, estamos a mediados de enero, cuando lleguen las lloviznas de febrero vas a querer huir de aquí. No hay nada peor que la lluvia, la humedad y el calor concentrado todo junto. Aunque hay un bello paisaje y siempre encontraras la temperatura del mar agradable.

—Un increíble encanto—respondió Yuuri sin estar realmente interesado. Phichit sonrió, sabiendo bien que la actitud de su camarada mostraba apatía.

—Podríamos visitar _Little Tokio_ uno de estos días, así te sentirías como en casa.

Yuuri arqueó una ceja cuando escuchó la risa del tailandés. Giró los ojos, mirándolo seriamente antes de formar una media sonrisa.

—¿Vas a comenzar?

—Lo siento, es inevitable—respondió—. Aunque sigo insistiendo en mudarte al centro de Los Ángeles.

—Me gusta el lugar en donde estoy, es calmado en las tardes—. Su mirada recordó la enorme avenida _Sunset Strip_. Un lugar que cuando el sol se escondía el exterior se convertía en un espectáculo en sí, por su abundante decoración. Un sitio conformado de locales de entretenimiento nocturno, restaurantes, conciertos de música y centros comerciales.

—Tal vez un día de estos me invitas a observar que tal haces tu trabajo nocturno—guiño uno de sus ojos coquetamente. El japonés sintió vergüenza al imaginar a su amigo entre el público. En ocasiones como esa lamentaba haberle contado ese secreto tan delicado.

—Apenas tienes edad suficiente para entrar en un bar, cállate—respondió dando la espalda al menor. Escuchó claramente como Phichit soltaba una carcajada audible que llamó la atención de algunos clientes cercanos.

El desgraciado de su mejor amigo se burlaba de él.

Su situación laboral era realmente cómoda en el restaurante. Trabajaba como mesero a medio tiempo. Apenas llegó fue contratado junto a otro muchacho que aparentaba tener su misma edad. Al ser ambos extranjeros se aventuró a hablarle primero, fue entonces cuando conoció a Phichit.

El tailandés tenía una actitud muy amistosa y alegre, compaginaron casi se inmediato. El movimiento de la ciudad junto a las personas que conocían en el camino terminó por cambiarlos a ambos, pero al hacerlo juntos no se notó demasiado la diferencia.

Cuando la hora pico pasó tuvieron un respiro de las labores cotidianas y como siempre que podía, se escabulleron en el callejón que estaba detrás del restaurante.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—Bueno, tienes a un hombre que está dispuesto a buscarte todas las noches a que bailes para él—dijo Phichit como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Es un poco espeluznante, no sé si cuenta como un acosador o un admirador.

—Lamentablemente, la línea que separada a esos términos no es muy lejana—respondió Yuuri, exhalando pesadamente aire por sus fosas nasales.

—Me has hablado un poco de él, pero realmente no tengo idea de que es lo que opinas, salvo quizá por su gratitud hacia él—comentó.

—Debe ser el hombre más atractivo que he visto en toda mi vida—admitió el japonés—. Es un diez sobre diez en todos los sentidos estéticos, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Todo en él me dice que debo huir—respondió—. Otros intentaron lo que él, pero hace todo con una sonrisa tan misteriosa. Espero que la semana pase rápido.

—¿Y si la semana pasa y él sigue ahí?

La pregunta lo adentró en un trance. Él no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Viktor se quedara como tanto presumía. Él dijo con un tono tan confiado que era solo cuestión de tiempo. ¿A qué se refería? ¿A qué iba a caer por él? No, tendría que hacer algo increíblemente maravilloso para volver a caer por un par de ojos bonitos.

—Jugaremos hasta que uno ceda.

Phichit sonrió, mirándolo con diversión.

—Entrar en este tipo de juegos es peligroso—. Su voz cantarina hacía contraste con el significado oculto de sus palabras—. Da un mal paso y te podrían estar sosteniendo los brazos de los que tanto deseas escapar.

—Tu apoyo me conmueve—sonrió Yuuri con sarcasmo.

—Cuando quieras, amigo.

Soltó una suave risa, Phichit sabía cómo lidiar con su actitud cuando se encontraba de mal humor. Su amistad era bastante funcional, podía hablar de cualquier tema y ninguno se quedaba corto, podían seguirlo con naturalidad. Esa era la gracia de su amistad.

—Por cierto, Yuuri—habló con seriedad el tailandés. Los orbes borgoña se posaron sobre él con atención—. ¿Has pensado en aplicar para entrar a la Universidad del Sur de California conmigo?

El nombre le era muy conocido. Desde que ambos se conocieron Phichit dio a entender bien cuáles eran sus planes de ingresar a la universidad de una manera u otra. Era alguien con fuertes convicciones, sabía lo que quería; completamente diferente de él.

—Es complicado entrar, no aceptan a todo el mundo.

—Tenías excelentes calificaciones y hablas un nivel muy bueno de inglés. Yo creo que tienes grandes oportunidades de entrar—. Vio una expresión calma y llena de confianza, retrocedió un par de pasos aun con la atención sobre él—. Piénsalo. Es hora de reflexionar más sobre el futuro. No podemos estar por siempre saltando de trabajos de tiempo parcial, ¿no?

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Phichit.

* * *

Lunes. Uno de los días de la semana más calmados del bar. La gente que entraba los primeros tres días de la semana eran personas muy calmadas y más fáciles de tratar, gente que buscaba un respiro después de un agotador día de trabajo. El ambiente laboral era incluso más agradable, tener menos clientes a los cuales presentarse era relajante en comparación a los insufribles fines de semana.

Llegó temprano, en esa ocasión había despertado justo a tiempo para tomar una relajante ducha y poder llegar caminando al bar. Chris estaba esperándolo justo en la barra, sus facciones circunspectas y la posición fija de sus manos juntas no eran un buen augurio.

—¿Sucede algo malo?—preguntó con suavidad, intentando tener tacto para no irrumpir de abrupto en su contemplación al vacío.

—Yuuri, precisamente eres la persona con la cual quería hablar…—. Un mal intento de formar una sonrisa lo hizo desconfiar de inmediato y como si fuera algo automático, estaba a la defensiva.

—Suelta rápido lo que debas decir.

—El viernes habrá un evento demasiado importante, van a venir… personas importantes en este tipo de negocios.

—Chris, por favor dime que no vendiste mi cuerpo a un extraño por segunda vez.

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

—Viktor no es un extraño—habló—. Es un viejo amigo.

—Exacto, amigo tuyo, no mío—respondió—. Al menos pudiste resistirte un poco.

—Confió en él. Y sigues siendo virgen de todas formas, aunque con eso que haces… Cualquiera pensaría lo contrario.

—Olvidemos ese asunto y regresemos al tema principal—vociferó. No quería saber si el ruso y su jefe intercambiaban información sobre él. Lo único que faltaba en su vida era que ambos conspiraran, entonces podía asegurar que las cosas eran imposibles para él.

—Siendo serio con este asunto, el viernes habrá una reunión importante. Lo más probable es que ocupen la mitad de los lugares destinados a los clientes regulares, por lo cual te pido que seas precavido.

—¿Precavido?

—Estas no son personas a las cuales puedas negarte con tanta facilidad. Es por eso mismo que he decidido dar el día libre a Yurio esa noche., puede que el tenga actitud, pero es joven y puede salir algo mal. Tú eres más maduro y centrado, creo que sabrás que hacer en el momento indicado.

—¿Se supone que no me debo negar a nada? ¿Qué pasará si ellos intentan hacer algo que yo no quiero?

Su jefe lo observó con condescendencia, en ese momento era sencillo acortar la distancia profesional y Chris pasaba a ser un amigo que se preocupaba por él.

—Confió en que sabrás que hacer, Yuuri—dijo—. Por el momento, tienes a alguien esperándote dentro. Y también algo especial esperando en tu guardarropa.

El japonés entrecerró los ojos de forma acusadora a lo que Chris solo rió, dando la vuelta e ignorando el insulto silencioso. Al ver que pasaba de él de manera olímpica, suspiró para volver a su nueva labor de danzar a un ruso que no lo dejaba en paz.

Entró por la tan conocida entrada del lugar y caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con un castaño conocido.

—Yuuri, en tu lugar de trabajo hay un hombre realmente candente—dijo sonriendo—. Vaya suerte, te has llevado el premio gordo.

—¿Premio gordo? Yo no pedí que me siguieran, Asier.

—Si me siguiera alguien así yo estaría encantado. Guapo, encantador y con dinero, si no intentas tenerlo en realidad no sabré que quieres en la vida.

—Te daría muchas ideas, pero mejor me voy—respondió el japonés, deteniéndose para mirar al castaño con seriedad. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber en qué estaba pensando—. Y nada de estarle haciendo ojitos al ruso mientras no estoy, ¿escuchaste?

Asier pasó una mano por sus mechones castaños, mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Celos?

—Ve a hacer tu trabajo y no digas estupideces—bufó. En realidad no sentía algo parecido a los celos. Jamás los había sufrido en su vida y dudaba que sentirlos alguna vez.

Fue a prepararse en los vestidores, encontrando a Yurio arreglándose. Él era una persona muy puntual, solía estar hasta treinta minutos antes para asegurarse de estar listo. Se encontraba peinando sus cabellos con cuidado y Yuuri notó que los mismos estaban ligeramente más largos de lo normal. Sus hebras doradas lisos estaban bien cuidados y los estaba atando en una coleta perfectamente elaborada.

Saludaron antes de quitarse la ropa que en ese momento no le hacía falta. Por algo de pudor que aún le quedaba, usaba las vestimentas que sabía, no le servirían dentro de poco. Un pantalón holgado de apariencia oriental de un elegante tono azul rey, adornado de pequeñas y brillantes piedras deslumbrantes en color platino.

Encontró unos extraños accesorios del mismo color que únicamente sostuvo en sus manos, sin saber bien en donde iban.

¿De dónde había sacado la idea para esa ropa? Definitivamente esas vestimentas tenían un toque árabe inconfundible.

Miró su silueta, lo único que le preocupaba era que se vieran los huesos de sus caderas por el borde de la prenda. Se le hacía inusualmente sugerente, aquella idea de borró de inmediato sin pensaba bien que estar prácticamente en ropa interior era peor que eso.

—Parece que vas a hacer _belly dance_ —rió Yurio—. ¿Ahora te especializas en otros bailes?

—Es lo que Chris dejó para usar esta noche, guarda silencio—se quejó el japonés, sintiendo su rostro arder. Yurio se burló un par de segundos más antes de tomar los accesorios que el mayor llevaba. Los inspeccionó por segundos antes de mirar a su amigo.

—Creo que estás cosas iban en los brazos.

Yuuri se colocó las partes faltantes de su vestimenta. No sabía si el responsable de eso era Chris o era Viktor, pero uno de los dos tenía una mente bastante peculiar para elegir esa ropa. Se acomodó los mechones de su cabello, peinándolos cuidadosamente.

—Te ves exótico—comentó Yurio sin un deje de burla—. Esto debe ser obra del infeliz que tienes como cliente.

—Esa boca—reclamó, no obstante, considero las palabras de Yurio. El menor era una persona perceptiva y no podía desacreditar aquellas veces en las cuales él acertaba en sus indagaciones.

—Ah, pero cuando Katsuki dice algo malo…

—Eres un gatito gruñón—molestó Yuuri antes de mirar a su amigo con un gesto agrio, lanzó una sonrisa e hizo una pose. Pasando un brazo detrás de su cabeza colocando las puntas de su dedos en el mentón.

—¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?

—Pruebo la nueva vestimenta.

—Espero que estés así de cómodo cuando le bailes a ese tipo—sonrió vengativamente—. Es más, a cada segundo que pasa creo que es una mejor idea.

—Si te gusta tanto le podría decir a Chris que te consiga algo así—respondió, acercándose al espejo para retocar sus facciones. Tomó un lápiz delineador y con un pulso firme pintó una línea delgada—. Quizá tengas un hermoso traje dorado.

—Quieres morir joven.

—Aún tengo un hermano menor a quien cuidar, así que por el momento no está en mis planes—. Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce al rubio, quien únicamente pudo refunfuñar por lo bajo.

Después de eso se encargó de terminar de rizar sus pestañas y colocar algo de bálsamo en sus labios y un poco de colonia para tener el toque final, no sin antes colocar su antifaz y asegurarse de que el mismo estuviera correctamente amarrado. Debía admitir que por lo menos el pantalón era muy cómodo.

Deseó suerte a Yurio y cada cual fue por su lado. Pasando por los pasillos que estaban separados para poder ir a las habitaciones reservadas.

No se molestó en preguntar, únicamente se adentró al espacio y pudo diferenciar los zafiros enfocarse en su presencia inmediatamente. Lo vio con su usual sonrisa seductora.

—Te ha quedado muy bien.

—Me sorprende lo descarado que eres para venir a decir que fuiste tú quien me metió en estas vestimentas.

—Si querías podías reusarte a usarlas, claro que eso no hubiera sido de mi agrado—. Lo último fue dicho con un tono serio, llamando la atención inmediata del japonés. Sintió que su espalda se erizó cuando la frialdad pasó por los ojos ajenos.

Se acercó al ruso con pasos elegantes, pasando sus dedos debajo del rostro contrario. Viktor seguía su presencia a donde quiera que fuese dentro de la habitación, pero no podía nada, siempre era de esa manera. Por más que intentó inferir en sus pensamientos no lo lograba, se encontraba cual pieza en un museo de arte. No había forma de entender que era lo que pasaba por la mente del ruso cuando lo veía.

Fue jalado del brazo y sintió la nariz ajena rosando su cuello. El distinguido y conocido olor de la colonia de Viktor llegó a él, perfectamente encantador como siempre. No vio en ese momento dobles intenciones, por lo cual lo dejó ser.

—Hueles realmente bien—murmuró. El respirar caliente sobre su piel lo estremeció, se obligó a inhalar lentamente en un intento de ocultar la sensación que Viktor provocó. Maldecía la sensibilidad de su cuerpo por traicionarlo un instante, pero los pensamientos sobrios de su mente le permitían mantener la situación bajo su control.

—¿Terminaste?—preguntó inquieto.

—La noche es larga y pienso tomar el tiempo necesario para tenerte como quiera, _moya lyubov'_.

El marcado acento ruso lo hizo sonreír, debía admitir que eso era increíblemente atractivo, aun cuando no entendía que era lo que estaba diciendo.

Viktor se separó, pasando una mano por su cintura. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, los dedos acariciaban su espalda desnuda con delicadeza.

—¿No te gusta mi regalo?

—Debo admitir que es hermoso—habló Yuuri—. Sin embargo, no es la vestimenta apropiada para realizar pole dance.

—Te la puedes quitar si quieres—sonrió—. No te voy a decir nadas si prefieres estar de esa forma.

Yuuri giró los ojos, ese hombre no sabía cuándo parar. En ocasiones olvidaba aquel respeto que le tenía para llenarse de dudas, era un hombre tan misterioso. Él lo mandó donde Chris y lo ayudó, le coqueteaba de una manera poco prudente, pero apenas sabía su nombre.

Las manos contrarias lo sujetaron hasta sentarlo a su lado, miró con curiosidad al ruso. Cada una de sus facciones naturalmente hermosas en conjunto a ese misterio podía hacer que cualquier persona sintiera un profundo e instantáneo interés en él.

—Responde mi pregunta, Yuuri—dijo con delicadeza el hombre—. ¿Qué pasó para que alguien como tú terminara en este lugar?

—Te dije que aquí no respondo nada—habló—. ¿Y qué tiene que este aquí?

Viktor tomó su mano.

—Los ángeles no deberían bailar con poca ropa frente a hombres—habló y las palabras que emitían sonaban sinceras. Abrió ligeramente los labios, intentando encontrar una repuesta inmediata.

Sus mano estaba firmemente sujetada así, olvidado que frente a él estaba un simple cliente. Uno entre muchos otros para los cuales había bailado.

—¿Te has quedado sin palabras?—rió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca—. Eso es nuevo.

—Viktor, tú también eres un hombre—dijo con calma—. No tiene sentido que digas eso cuando yo bailo para ti con pocas prendas.

—Te equivocas, no soy un hombre—negó con la cabeza varias veces, con seriedad—. Soy tú hombre. Y tú eres mi bailarín privado.

—Hablas demasiado—bufó. Cualquier adjetivo posesivo no estaba en su vocabulario si eso significaba estar atado a otro ser humano.

—¿Quieres hacer algo más que hablar?

Yuuri rió bajo, se estaba acostumbrado a esas insinuaciones tan claras.

—Ni siquiera conozco tu apellido y pretendes llegar más allá—. Sus dedos se soltaron de la mano contraria, levantándose del lugar—. No voy a responder nada sin obtener algo a cambio.

—¿Y qué quisieras tener?—La mirada curiosa se posó sobre él, siguiéndolo mientras caminaba por el lugar. Se juntó al tubo en medio del lugar y sonrió.

—¿Qué crees?

Viktor suspiró.

—Más te vale recordarlo bien—murmuró. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos al japonés, tomó su mentón con una mano y habló—. Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov.

—Yuuri Katsuki.

El ruso guiñó un ojo con galantería.

—Mucho gusto, Yuuri Katsuki—habló, repasando el nombre con cuidado en su boca—. Ahora estoy a su disposición.

* * *

Aquí voy a poner todas las aclaraciones, siempre.

 _Tokio:_ Es un barrio de Los Ángeles. Una zona dedicada a la cultura japonesa donde se puede encontrar su arquitectura, jardines, escritos originales, libros, mangas de edición limitada y gastronomía, entre otras cosas. Actualmente está mezclado con arquitectura antigua y moderna, incluso hay un templo budista en honor a los japoneses.

 _2.L.A (Centro):_ O Downtown. Es el corazón de los Ángeles, una urbe. Se encuentran los edificios y es el centro de los negocios. Este lugar suele tener ajetreo en días laborales, caso contrario pasa a ser una ciudad desierta.

 _Strip:_ Aquí es donde vive y trabaja Yuuri (en pole dance). Tiene una gran trayectoria histórica. En un inicio era un lugar peligroso donde no llegaban las leyes, algunos lugares de mercado negro y poco después se establecieron gánsteres de mafias y gente adinerada. Un tiempo vivieron músicos y fue punto de encuentro de estrellas y artistas. Actualmente existe _mucho_ más control y orden aunque hay mucho atractivo de bares, clubes entre otras cosas en la noche. Sunset Strip une Hollywood con Beverly Hills.

 _del sur de california:_ Es una universidad de prestigio, altos niveles de actividad de investigación y consistentemente bien catalogada en los rankings nacionales e internacionales. Reciben a estudiantes en 50 Estados del país y más de 115 países.

 _dance:_ Danza Oriental, vulgarmente conocido como "Danza del vientre".

 _6._ _Moya lyubov':_ Mi amor, amor mío.

Edades:

Bueno, tal y como prometí, voy a dejar una lista de las edades de mis niños en esta historia. (Espero que no se me haya pasado nadie).

Yuuri: 19 años.

Yurio: 15 años

Viktor: 23 años

Chris: 21 años

J.J: 20 años

Phichit: 18 años

Seung-Gil: 18 años.

Otabek: 17 años.

Minami: 16 años.

Emil: 19 años.

Michelle: 19 años.

Sala: 17 años.

Mila: 17 años.

Georgi: 21 años.

Leo: 18 años

Guang-Hong: 16 años

*No sé si les guste estas especificaciones e información, sólo pensé que era una buena idea para enfocar la historia. Si no les gusta avísenme, por favor…*


	7. Capítulo 5

Aquel bar nocturno estaba impregnado con el olor a cigarrillo de los visitantes de aquel viernes por la noche. Los bailarines se encontraban con vestimentas sumamente extravagantes, todo por pedido de aquellos individuos que parecían tener una alta influencia en el negocio de Chris.

Dentro de los vestidores observó el traje en sus manos, en una contemplación casi eterna.

—Nos ha tocado de lo peor…—habló Michelle a su lado, Yuuri lo miró por encima del hombro, viéndolo como se encontraba vestido. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—No está tan mal—dijo Asier, usando con naturalidad un par de orejas de conejo en su cabeza—. Es como tener un disfraz en una fiesta infantil, ¿o de niños nunca fueron a una obra en la cual les tocó el papel de un animal?

—Los animales del bosque no usan mallas…—respondió Yuuri. Su mirada se enfocó en el dueño del lugar, quien los observaba apenado.

—Chris, te lo suplico…. Dime que no es necesario que utilice esta estupidez. Entiendo, y ni siquiera eso, que las bailarinas utilicen esto, pero…

—Lo siento, pero es la disposición de esta noche—dijo haciendo una mueca—. Además de que les prometí un cincuenta por ciento más de su paga diaria.

—Usar esto durante horas…—musitó el japonés. Necesitaba ese dinero, más aun, no sabía con qué clase de personas se encontraría. Dio un último vistazo antes de suspirar. Odiaba las prendas que eligieron, eso no era posible.

Consistía en un chaleco oscuro que se abría en la parte delantera por un par de botones, cubriendo su pecho. Unos shorts negros, de un tamaño considerable para no ser molesto. Los complementos del conjunto eran parecidos a lo que usaría un striper en un lugar de un bailarín de pole dance. Algo parecido al cuello y puños de una camisa blanca, los últimos con botones negros.

Como si no pudiera empeorar su situación, encontró unas orejas de conejo negras.

—Odio este lugar—musitó el japonés.

—Te lo dije—habló Chris. Muy en el fondo quería reírse de la situación, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser del gusto de su amigo más joven; por lo cual, optó por dar la vuelta para marcharse.

Yuuri terminó de acomodarse la vestimenta, mirando de reojo a Michelle, quien estaba observándose con seriedad al espejo.

—Lo haces por Sala, lo haces por Sala—repetía a gran velocidad y en voz baja.

Yuuri había tardado mucho en entender las preocupaciones de Michelle. Al parecer tenía una hermana menor a la cual cuidaba en vista de ser ambos huérfanos. Al no tener dinero para poder vivir su hermana tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo como cajera en un restaurante de comida rápida, mientras que él se las empeñaba con dos trabajos. Uno de ellos, claramente tenía como obligación usar orejas de un herbívoro.

—Lo odio, no puedo con esto—habló. Yuuri pasó una mano por encima del hombro del italiano, tratando de darle fuerzas. Él tenía que cargar con su vida y la de su hermana menor, no debía tener una vida fácil.

—Tienes que soportar unas cuantas horas, Mickey—consoló el chico de cabellos oscuros—. Al menos Chris tuvo la decencia de darnos un traje medio masculino…

—Es fácil decirlo—respondió el italiano—. Tú tienes a tu ruso bonito para el cual debes bailar unas horas, no debes mezclarte con esta gente.

—No te equivoques, Michelle—esta vez fue Asier quien habló, su siempre alegre sonrisa era un gesto serio—. Llevó aquí el tiempo suficiente, sé quién es él. Permíteme decirles algo: Esos hombres no son personas comunes, tienen más poder, influencia y dinero en los bajos mundos que cualquier otro. No hay nada que ellos no puedan comprar, ni algo que no puedan tener.

—Los proveedores y socios más importantes de Chris—murmuró Yuuri.

—Y tú, pequeño Yuuri—dijo el estadounidense, mirándolo fijamente y sin una pizca de diversión—. Si fuera tú, me preguntaría quien es el hombre que paga esas horas por ti, porque debo suponer que no sabes nada de ese hombre salvo su nombre.

—Es un cliente—repuso—. Es como un cigarrillo. Se termina el tiempo de conexión cuando has consumido lo que se puede, dejando las colillas del cigarrillo en un cenicero.

—¿Esa forma frívola de pensar viene de tu tierra natal?

—Viene de tu ciudad natal—respondió el japonés—. No preguntes tonterías y salgamos antes de que venga a buscarnos Chris

Sin permitir que dijeran una palabra más, Yuuri salió del lugar con su antifaz siempre bien atado. El ambiente fuera de los vestidores era abrumador e insoportable para aquellas personas que nunca se habían encontrado en esa clase de lugares; donde la música sonaba fuerte y la zona de fumadores era en cualquier lugar donde se pudiera prender uno.

A sus espaldas fueron otros de los que servirían esa noche. Antes de espectáculo nocturno que darían todos fue pedido que sirvieran de meseros a las personas que asistirían. Yuuri tomó en una bandeja de plata con dos copas de _Martini_ , un _Bloody Mary_ y un _Daiquirí._ Yuuri se sorprendió cuando vio a Chris abrir una de las reservas de licores más caras del lugar. Aquellos con los cuales tan solo ver su nombre significaban un fuerte golpe a su realidad económica.

Se acercó a un grupo de tres hombres, donde pudo diferenciar a J.J hablando con dos individuos los cuales Yuuri nunca había visto. Les dedicó una sonrisa y muy delicadamente, sirvió las copas sobre la mesa.

Dispuesto a irse recibió una mirada sospechosa de uno de los presentes y sintió una mano agarrarlo. Intentó calmar sus reflejos para no dar un manotazo a aquel hombre de terno.

—¿Necesita algo, señor?

—¿Cuánto cobras?

Las palabras dejaron sorprendido al japonés. Una mezcla de rabia e impotencia llegó a él. Tuvo que tomar un gran bocado de aire para tranquilizarse y responder con una sonrisa hipócrita.

—¿Disculpe?—preguntó, fingiendo inocencia—. No entiendo a qué se refiere.

—Yo creo que lo sabes bien…

—Por favor—interrumpió J.J cuando notó la incomodidad del japonés, la atención cayó sobre él—. Estamos hablando de asuntos importantes, deja que el muchacho se vaya, no va a ir a ninguna parte.

El socio inspeccionó al joven que mantenía una sonrisa calmada, intentando liberar a Yuuri de la presencia ajena.

—Está bien, Leroy—respondió el hombre, no se veía contento—. Es cierto que hemos venido por negocios, quizá más tarde.

J.J hizo una señal con la cabeza a Yuuri para que se marchara de la mesa y el japonés asintió con un gesto agradecido. Se hizo una nota mental de agradecer al canadiense por ser tan amable en ayudarlo con su problema. La noche apenas comenzaba y él sentía cada uno de sus sentidos agudos, sintiendo peligro en cada uno de los presentes que rodeaban el lugar.

En esos momentos extrañaba su hogar, extrañaba a Phichit y también a Yurio. Ellos no lo hacían sentir mal ni inferior cuando hablaba de su trabajo nocturno. Ellos no lo miraban con esos ojos de personas adineradas que creían poder poseer el mundo con su alta posición económica.

Giró sobre sus pies, buscando cercanía a la barra de tragos. Ahí estaba Chris, él podía ayudarlo si algo se salía de control. Él sabía mejor que nadie que era lo que sucedía en el bar, quienes eran las personas que estaban presentes esa noche.

A cada minuto sentía los nervios recorrer su piel, Yuuri prefirió por un momento encontrarse sobre esa plataforma. Encima de aquel lugar él era intocable. No veía la hora en la cual su espectáculo comenzara y pudiera alejarse.

Recibió muchas frases que pasaban de lo vulgar, otro tanto que buscaban ser más discretas y miradas que valían más que mil palabras. Por suerte nadie se había sobrepasado con él hasta el grado de tocarlo, por lo cual pudo soportar más tiempo.

Miró el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes, faltaban cerca de cinco minutos para que fuera medianoche y poder ejercer su trabajo de bailarín. Así que con algo de ansiedad, golpeaba sus dedos contra la bandeja de plata encima de sus manos.

—Yuuri—dijo Michelle tomándolo por el hombro, hablando bajo para que no fuera escuchado por nadie más—. Ya casi es la hora, Chris dijo que entráramos a los vestidores para prepararnos.

Respiró, tranquilizándose. Pasó a través de una cantidad considerable de personas, sintiendo varias miradas sobre él. Entre ellas se encontraba la de aquel hombre que lo seguía con insistencia desde que sirvió sus copas en la mesa. Para su suerte, podía estar lejos mientras bailara pole dance.

Una vez entró al escenario se llenó de más confianza, aun con esas vestimentas que no eran de su agrado y lo hacían sentirse como un burdo intento de conejita _playboy_.

Se acercó al tubo, a aquel espacio que todas las noches esperaba por él. A unos metros de distancia, otro bailarín ocupaba el lugar de Yurio, aquello que hacía sentir más tranquilo pensando que el adolescente debía estar en casa descansando.

Esa noche no se sentía enfocado, no estaba dentro de sus condiciones el comportarse coqueto. Su semana fue muy cansada. Mucho más ese día en particular; una ajetreada y molesta mañana en el restaurante, un par de buenos reclamos del más viejo de los departamentos, las llamadas de su ex y el dolor de cabeza que apenas había logrado borrar una hora antes de presentarse en su trabajo nocturno.

La vieja costumbre provocaba que cada movimiento provocativo fuera realizado por inercia más que por pensamiento propio. Y lo peor de todo, era que cada uno de los presentes se comía aquella mentira de una forma casi lamentable.

No había gusto ni ganas de seducir. Tampoco sentía la necesidad de ser sensual por esa noche, entre el montón de persona en el lugar no le importaba quien estuviera; él sólo quería terminar para poder regresar a su departamento y dormir.

Una vez que su turno terminó sintió que era libre, sonrió con complacencia, sabiendo que su merecido descanso por esa noche estaba muy cerca.

Pero estaba muy lejos de ser el final de aquel día tan pesado.

Se dispuso a desaparecer por las cortinas cuando vio algo que llamó su atención: ese hombre que no lo dejaba tranquilo hablaba con Chris. El rubio se volteó para verlo, encontrando su semblante en conflicto mientras se acercaba al escenario.

—Chris…

—Tranquilo—susurró—. Baja un momento…

El japonés asintió en silencio, pesé a las palabras de Chris no se sentía seguro, creía que algo iba a salir mal.

Una vez que pasó por el camino hasta encontrarse con el dueño del negocio y su posible problema. A pesar de todo, se las arregló para formar una leve sonrisa, fingiendo comodidad frente a aquellas personas; más que nada, porque aun odiando ese lugar, consideraba a Chris un amigo que lo había ayudado y no podía fallarle de esa manera.

—Él es el bailarín del cual hablabas, ¿no es así?

El rubio se encontraba con un semblante fresco, mostrando sus claras habilidades para actuar. Escuchó un intercambio de palabras rápido que apenas logró entender, pero entendía que hablaban de cantidades de dinero y Chris negaba en repetidas ocasiones.

—Cinco mil—soltó aquel extraño, como si fuera una cantidad insignificante.

—No voy a vender a nadie—dijo Chris—. Si quieres algo así deberías buscar en el imperio de otro de mis socios, yo no estoy encargado de esa clase de asuntos.

—Diez mil—siguió hablando.

—El dinero no me hace falta—bufó Chris—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar por una cantidad tan grande?

—¿Tal vez las conexiones que tengo en la costa oeste?—dijo burlón, las palabras, al parecer, pusieron en serios aprietos a Chris, porque su sonrisa se borró.

—Veinticinco mil por el muchacho extranjero, al fin y al cabo—una mirada se posó sobre Yuuri—. Es solo un bailarín, se nota que necesita el dinero.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones, sintiendo un repentino dolor en el estómago por la cólera que sintió al escuchar eso. Se sintió denigrado y se vio tentado a abrir la boca para decir algo en su defensa, puesto que nadie más en ese lugar iba a defenderlo.

—Es una pena que te hayas metido con el bailarín equivocado—sonó una voz a sus espaldas, sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros. Miró a la persona que estaba cerca de él, encontrándose con unos destellantes ojos azules fijos en él.

—Nikiforov… No sabía que rondabas estos lugares, creí que habías viajado a Nueva York…

—Donde me encuentre no es el problema de ninguno—espetó, mostrando completa tranquilidad—. No es un misterio la amistad que tengo con la familia Giacometti y Leroy, ¿o acaso lo es?

Los presentes guardaron silencio, Yuuri por su parte se sintió más intimidado que antes. Al parecer el apellido de Viktor pesaba mucho en el negocio.

¿Quién era Viktor Nikiforov?

Las veces en las cuales hizo esa pregunta para sus adentros nunca llegó a una conclusión. En primera, estaba el hecho de haber recibido esa recomendación a ese lugar, por ese motivo pensó que quizá el reclutaba bailarines o simplemente era un amigo de Chris. Pero en ese momento, la mención de su apellido parecía tener una connotación más importante que ser el amigo del dueño del lugar.

—Creo que Christophe lo dejó muy en claro—dijo esta vez con seriedad, liberando el agarre que tenía sobre el japonés para dar frente a los hombres de mayor edad—. Él no va a vender a ninguno de sus bailarines. Es su negocio. No se quieran aprovechar de nosotros por ser más jóvenes, porque conocemos mejor que ustedes el funcionamiento de estos lugares.

Las palabras bastaron para que varios prefirieran alejarse, o por lo menos, no entrometerse en la discusión. Yuuri vio por primera vez una mirada fría y severa en los ojos de Viktor. Parecía una persona completamente distinta a la que veía cuando estaban únicamente los dos.

—Ahora, si me disculpan—Yuuri sintió nuevamente en agarre sus hombros. Sorprendiéndose de que a pesar de la mirada severa, el ruso fuera capaz de formar una sonrisa y tener un tacto suave.

Dentro del espacio reservado para los bailes privados, encontró un respiro cuando se sentó en uno de los muebles. Vio un vaso con un líquido trasparente posarse frente a él y observó con un mueca a Viktor, quien le sonrió.

—Es agua.

—…gracias.

Tomó el recipiente cristalino y bebió de un trago, sintiendo su garganta seca más calmada. Sin embargo, el dolor de su estómago no se esfumaba por completo, aun sentía furia. Apretaba en vaso en su mano con malestar, odiando no haber actuado por su cuenta.

—No aprietes así el vaso, lo vas a romper—. Yuuri lo miró con un gesto agrio a lo que el ruso solo suspiró—. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Lo que dijo ese hombre o que haya actuado antes que tú?

—Todo, Viktor—respondió, levantándose de su lugar—. Es decir, sólo mírame.

Yuuri se señaló de pies a cabeza, a lo que el hombre de cabellos platinos sonrió, echando un vistazo de pies a cabeza con descaro.

—Yo te veo muy bien—dijo siguiéndolo antes de tomar una de las orejas grandes y negras—. Las orejas te sientan de maravilla.

—Ahora dilo sin babear—contestó Yuuri, apartando ligeramente al ruso.

Sabía que Viktor debía tener los mismos pensamientos que muchas de las personas afuera, pero también sabía que el ruso era alguien mucho más educado. Sus ojos no tenía esa expresión que las demás personas cuando visitaban en bar, porque aunque fuera en una ocasión, Viktor sabía un poco de él.

—Hey…Yuuri—murmuró Viktor, llamando la atención del japonés. Sintió una mano rodear su cintura y acarició la espalda contraria—. ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

* * *

La ciudad tenía un ambiente bastante cálido y propicio. La noche en especial, tenía una temperatura fresca, apropiada para que pudiera despojarse de sus habituales chaquetas pesadas y usar una camiseta de mangas largas sin sufrir de calor. Sus jeans negros y ligeros y unos zapatos deportivos cualquiera.

Viktor caminaba a su lado, las vestimentas que llevaba tenían la apariencia de ser costosas, muy diferentes a su vieja camiseta. Yuuri pensó que la camisa negra que usaba Viktor esa noche sentaba muy bien con la claridad de su piel, ojos y cabello.

Viktor lo miró de reojo.

—No me fui en esa semana que me diste para marcharme—dijo triunfante en ruso—. Así que voy a pedir algo a cambio por ganar.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó molesto el japonés.

—Contesta la pregunta que te hice el día que nos conocimos—habló despacio, con sus labios aun curvos. Yuuri lo analizó unos segundos antes de acomodar los lentes en el puente de su nariz.

El hombre a su lado tenía su mirada perdida en un punto lejano del puente en cual se encontraban. Un cigarrillo se encontraba prendido y los finos dedos lo sujetaban con delicadeza. Yuuri se apoyaba en las barandas de metal que estaba frente a ellos.

—Vine siguiendo a mi novio—respondió con sinceridad—. Quiero decir… ex novio.

—¿Sin dinero? ¿Sin planes?—cuestionó, antes de dar una calada a su cigarrillo—. Eso es tan irresponsable…

—Bueno, creí que iba a vivir con él—respondió con una sonrisa amarga—. Así que fui a buscarlo después de hacer unas cuantas llamadas, ya sabes… para sorprenderlo. Pero el único que terminó sorprendido de todo esto fui yo, cuando lo encontré en la cama con una mujer.

—Así que te fuiste sin decir nada.

—Tuvimos una pelea si podría denominarlo así—siguió hablando. Le resultaba penoso recordar las escenas en su cabeza—. Hicimos una escena en todo Beverly Hills, que bueno que no viste eso.

—Es tan típico ver a parejas pelarse y ver como echan sus cosas a la calle—rió Viktor—. Una vez pasé cerca de un problema con una pareja de casados, terminé con la ropa de la amante encima de mi auto.

Yuuri lanzó una risita sin poder evitarlo, deteniéndose inmediatamente cuando notó la mirada ajena sobre él.

—En fin…—siguió hablando el japonés, dirigiendo su atención a sus manos. Se percató de pequeño detalle de tener las mangas un poco más largas, cubriendo un poco de sus manos—. Él dijo que era mi culpa por viajar y tal vez tenía razón.

—Estabas enamorado—comentó el ruso, aspirando humo nuevamente mientras sus orbes azulinos se enfocaban en la dirección contraria—. Todos cometen locuras por esa enfermedad.

—Dijo muchas cosas horribles—siguió hablando. Yuuri sintió un repentino malestar—. Que era un ingenuo, que nunca se comprometió a nada conmigo, entre otras cosas. Le respondí que lo liberaba de cualquier responsabilidad conmigo y que terminábamos.

—¿Y se lo tomó bien?

—Explotó—respondió en un fuerte suspiro—. Dijo que no iba a dejar que un "mocoso con exceso de peso" fuera quien terminara. Así que, ignorando lo que le dije, terminó conmigo. Salí en el primer bus que me recogió y terminé en _Sunset Strip_ , con setenta dólares en mi bolsillo y un corazón roto…

El ruso lo miró con condescendencia.

—La primera vez que te vi no pensé que eras un mocoso con exceso de peso…—musitó Viktor.

—Me prometí las cosas que hace todos, o eso creo. Estupideces como amor por siempre, la luna, las estrellas, entre otras cosas.

—Vaya tontería—dijo Viktor, llamando la atención de Yuuri—. En la primera ocasión en la cual te ofrecieron las estrellas debiste durar. Es imposible bajar las estrellas, en primer lugar, es probable que la mayor parte de ellas estén muertas. La próxima vez que alguien te prometa algo, créele más si te propone una mansión.

—Debes ser el romántico de tu familia—habló Yuuri, usando un tono sarcástico. Viktor sonrió de medio lado antes de deshacerse de la colilla de cigarrillo para posteriormente encender otro.

—¿La verdad duele?—preguntó arqueando una ceja—. En todo caso, las personas así no valen la pena. No creo que sea tan importante…

—Salí con él cuatro años—dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa enfadada—. Le di todo, Viktor. Mis mejores años de colegio, mi educación, mi vida en Japón, el tiempo y dinero de años que invertí… mi amor.

—¿Todo?—preguntó—. ¿Hablas en todos los sentidos?

Yuuri guardó silencio, mirando al ruso despegar sus labios del cigarrillo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que también te acostaste con él?

El japonés de acercó a él, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el olor del humo y la fragancia del perfume ajeno. Pasó un brazo por encima del hombro contrario. Rozando ligeramente sus dedos con los labios contrarios, arrebató el pequeño tubo blanco de los dedos del ruso.

—No preguntes demasiado—habló, soltando una sonrisa coqueta, acariciando levemente la mejilla con la mano que sostenía entre sus dedos el cigarrillo—. Ya dije más de lo que estaba dispuesto a decir.

Dicho eso se alejó, aspirando del cigarrillo del mayor.

—Piensa que esto te lo voy a cobrar más tarde—rió antes de dar vuelta y darle la espalda. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, mirando de reojo al ruso que permanecía quieto—. Buenas noches, Viktor.

* * *

Aclaraciones o información :D

Martíni: O Martini seco, es uno de los cócteles más conocidos. Esta hecho con ginebra y un poco de vermú seco. Suele servirse con una aceituna y tiene numerosas variantes. En una de sus variantes de sustituye la ginebra con vodka (Vodka Martini).

Bloody Mary: Bebida internacional de origen francés. Está compuesto de vodka, zumo de tomate y limón, salsa Worcertershire o inglesa, salsa Tabasco, sal y pimienta. Se puede decorar con una rodaja de lima/limón, pepinillos en vinagre, apio u otras verduras.

Daiquirí: Coctel hecho a base de ron blanco, zumo de limón, azúcar y hielo. Puede ir adornado con una rodaja de lima/limón.

Hice más largo el capítulo xD

Las ideas de esta historia se me han hecho más de las que creí que iba a tener. Investigo muy bien donde se encuentra todo y creo que ya tengo un mapa mental de Los Ángeles.

Mientras estaba escribiendo y antes de comenzar el fanfic supe que tenía que ambientarlo en California, porque recordé un vídeo que vi en la preparatoria. Tengo tantas canciones que hablan sobre California y unas cuantas de Los Ángeles y San Francisco que se ha vuelto inevitable.

Aunque tengo una lista de canciones que uso no sé cómo terminé escuchando música de los sesenta y ochenta xD

Las cosas se van a poner interesantes.

Por ahí había leído que creían que el exnovio de Yuuri era J.J xD No crean que no me lo pensé e.é

Buscar el traje de conejo fue tan… pienso que uno de estos días me atrapan viendo algo raro xD

Gracias por leer.


	8. Capítulo 6

El sabor del cigarrillo seguía en sus labios. Después de darle un par de caladas más lo tiró en el basurero más cercano que encontró. No sabía que marca era la que usaba Viktor, pero le resultaba peculiar.

Suspiró, pensando en la noche difícil que tuvo. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como un _rentboy_ de una forma tan descarada. Al menos, en diferentes ocasiones fueron mucho más "caballerosos", si podía denominarlos de esa manera por la forma disimulada de hablar entre líneas.

Suspiró, encontrándose al muchacho del departamento continuo a él. Los dos se miraron por algunos segundos antes de que Yuuri pudiera levantar su mano y agitarla levemente.

—Eh... ¿hola?—saludó inseguro. Aquel muchacho era muy serio.

El hizo un sonido similar a un saludo antes de abrir la puerta de su departamento y adentrarse sin decir nada. Yuuri suspiró, no importaba que tan amable intentara ser con su vecino, él se negaba rotundamente a entablar una conversación apropiada—o al menos una conversación—.

Le restó importancia al asunto, él quería descansar por esa noche. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo dispuesto a abrir la puerta de su departamento escuchó un grito que lo alarmó. Pensó que podría ser la pequeña que vivía en el otro departamento. No sería la primera vez que sus pesadillas nocturnas se escuchaban en el pasillo.

Por suerte, los departamentos tenían unas paredes gruesas, así que no tenía que preocuparse por ser despertado. Al contrario, era bastante silencioso su departamento, a lo mucho escuchaba la televisión cuando estaba cocinando en las tardes.

Se adentró, sin molestarse en prender la luz. No tenía muchas posesiones, por lo cual era de esperarse que supiera guiarse por el lugar sin necesidad de ver.

Se recostó en su cama, sintiendo la frialdad de la almohada contra su rostro. En los pocos segundos en los cuales se reflejaba el silencio aburrido en cada una de sus paredes, el sueño se esfumó. Sus pensamientos se volvían un arma afilada en su tranquilidad mientras el ardor en sus ojos mostraba claros signos de irritación.

No era la clase de desvelo por preocupaciones, mucho menos por algún problema cotidiano que tuviera, porque en sí, su vida ya era problemática y no valía la pena desgastar su cuerpo en pedir explicaciones. Era la incertidumbre, mezclado con el ansia de conocimiento que carcomía su mente desde el primer instante en que se dio cuenta que Viktor no estaba metido en nada bueno.

Su apellido parecía ser causa de respeto profundo, pero no de una completa subordinación. El ruso se defendió con los modales de un caballero y la mirada afilada y astuta de un zorro. Incluso expresó una idea de inconformidad cuando intentaron intimidarlo debido a su edad.

Ni siquiera sabía la edad de Viktor, pero había tenido el tiempo suficiente para casi robarle un beso y arrebatar un cigarrillo de sus finos dedos. ¿Eso era algo normal? ¿O debía preocuparse por lo repentinamente desinteresado que se encontraba con respecto a la vida?

De todas formas, la inseguridad se apoderaba de él. Por lo que sabía Chris y J.J eran amigos de Viktor, ellos tenían conocer que sucedía detrás de toda esa reunión importante. Aun si eso debía suponer una oportunidad para conocer algo del ruso que lo seguía, también significaba que ambos estaban involucrados en asuntos de cuidado.

Su mente se distrajo en el instante en el cual recibió un mensaje de texto, aun siendo de madrugada. Revisó entre el montón de mensajes, encontrando que el remitente era Yurio.

 _"¿Llegaste a casa?"_

Yuuri sonrió, al parecer el rubio estuvo pendiente de él.

 _"Sí, lamento no haber mandado un mensaje antes, fue un día pesado."_

 _"Me imagino que sí con el montón de imbecles que llegan ese lugar. No te habrá hecho nada el bastardo ese, ¿verdad?"_

Una risa baja salió de los labios de Yuuri. Era tan común que el más joven fuera desconfiado con cualquiera. Aunque creyó en un principio que quizá iba a simpatizar con Viktor al ser compatriotas. Sin embargo, eso parecía ser una razón más para que Yurio desconfiara de él.

" _Ven mañana al restaurante, voy a contarte a ti y a Phichit lo que pasó._ "

Esperó varios minutos, supuso que Yurio estaba considerando si era una buena idea salir. También cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera caído rendido ante en sueño.

 _"Estaré ahí temprano, tengo que pasar por unas cosas."_

 _"Abriremos a las nueve, pero estamos desde las ocho."_

 _"Ahí estaré."_

 _"Bien, buenas noches."_

No recibió un mensaje después de eso. El comportamiento natural de Yurio lo hacía algo huraño con las relaciones, sin embargo, sabía que le tenía estima y por ende no tomaba en cuenta varias de sus acciones o palabras.

Se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre la mesita de noche antes de despojarse de las prendas que lo estaban incomodando. Tomó una ducha rápida para relajar sus músculos cansados y se dispuso a dormir cuando se sintió mejor.

El restaurante abría todas las mañanas de los sábados a las nueve en punto, sin ninguna oportunidad de cambiar el horario más que para días festivos u ocasiones especiales.

Su mejor amigo y su "hermano" menor se llevaron bien después de presentarlos en una ocasión en la cual Yurio fue a visitarlos. El joven rubio en un principio tenía una manera muy tosca de dirigirse al tailandés; después de algunas conversaciones terminó por ser su amigo.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Yurio cuando el japonés se encontraba arreglando las mesas del lugar mientras Phichit barría el suelo con una sonrisa.

—¿Y bien, qué?—soltó Yuuri, quitando un mantel blanco de encima de una mesa cuando notó que el mismo estaba manchado de un líquido sospechoso que no pudo identificar su era vino u otra cosa.

—Ayer sucedió algo interesante, supongo—comenzó a hablar Yurio, llamando la atención inmediata de Phichit—. Después de todo, llegaste más tarde de lo acostumbrado a cada, y no me mandaste ningún mensaje apenas llegaste.

Sin necesidad de conformación, sabía que el ruso habló más alto a posta, para que escuchara el tailandés y lo ayudara en su labor de sacar información.

—Nada interesante—habló Yuuri—. En realidad fue un día bastante movido y me quisieron comprar a veinticinco mil dólares, ya saben, lo normal...

Lo último lo dijo intentando sonar casual, pero sin darse cuenta parecía estar usando un tono sarcástico.

—Claro, todos lo días intentan comprarme—respondió Phichit—. Yuuri Katsuki, ¿acaso estás escuchando lo que dices?

—Lo sé, pero eso es lo que hay—contestó dando la vuelta, su voz había sonado más brusca de lo planeado—. Estaba asustado, ni siquiera Chris pudo defenderme mucho tiempo porque comenzaron a hablar de negocios. Lo peor de todo es que no pude hacer nada...

Apretó las manos contra el mantel a su lado. En momentos como esos no podía evitar que saliera a flote su personalidad aun sensible y tímida; no le gustaban esos lugares, su actitud cambió para intentar sobrevivir, pero no era como si le gustara ser un patán o engreído, esa era su manera de ser después de muchas amargas experiencias.

—¿Cómo saliste de ese problema?—preguntó Phichit, su voz sonaba casi fraternal y dulce.

—...Viktor—respondió, retomando su semblante habitual de tranquilidad.

—¿¡Hablas del hombre que paga por ti!?—exclamó Yurio. EL japonés se apresuró a colocar su mano sobre la boca contraria, mirando a varios sitios. Agradecía que la música que sonaba desde la cocina demostrara que los individuos dentro del mismo no escuchaban nada.

—El único Viktor que conozco—siseó Yuuri, soltando el agarre del menor—. No grites esas cosas aquí, Yurio.

—¿Significa que él pagó por ti o cómo? No entiendo que ha sucedido...

El rostro de Yuuri tomó un ligero tono carmín.

—¡Phichit!—murmuró en un gritillo—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No me ofreció nada.

—Es decir que fuiste con él por tu cuenta...—comento Yurio.

El japonés suspiró exasperado.

—¿Me dejarían hablar antes de comentar?—preguntó. Sus amigos afirmaron con la cabeza como dos niños sincronizados.

Entonces, comenzó a explicar gran parte de los sucesos ocurridos esa noche. Sin saltarse las ocasiones en las cuales lo ayudaron, pero evitando contar con lujo de detalle otras tantas como su vestimenta.

La expresión de ambos era de una perpetua concentración mientras arreglaban el lugar. Porque el algún punto de la historia Yurio estaba barriendo el piso mientras Phichit terminaba de colocar los condimentos en cada mesa.

—¿Así que le contaste tu pasado?

—Él me ayudó... supongo que en cierta medida se lo debía...

—Él se involucró, tú no le pediste nada, Yuuri—habló el ruso, pero no parecía totalmente molesto—. No puedes ir por la vida pensando que le debes un favor a alguien cada vez que se meten en tus asuntos.

—Pues Viktor lo hizo—respondió, sonriendo de manera comprensiva al adolescente. No le sabía bien el asunto, pero debía controlar sus sentimientos—, y por ello estoy aquí. No les estoy diciendo que confíe en él, es más, me da muy mala espira. Pero... él me ayudó y supongo que eso lo hace un uno por ciento más confiable.

—Está en esos lugares, lleno de personas extrañas—habló Phichit—. Él guarda más de un secreto.

—Es lo sé—contestó Yuuri—, no puedo confiar en él del todo. Por ahora me dedicaré a hacer mi trabajo y no me encuentro tan lejos de mi meta. Además...

Yuuri guardó silencio unos segundos.

—Decidí que voy a intentar ingresar a la Universidad del Sur de California, Phichit.

Los ojos del tailandés adquirieron un brillo alegre y sonrió.

—¡Eso es lo que he querido escuchar desde que nos conocimos!

—Por fin escucho algo que vale la pena—murmuró Yurio. Tomó su celular y después de dar un vistazo a la hora suspiró con molestia antes de levantarse.

—¿No te quedas?—preguntó Phichit.

—Tengo que reunirme con los estúpidos integrantes de un proyecto de ciencias—respondió Yurio, odiaba estar con las personas de su edad. No se sentía cómodo y la mayor parte hablaban de cosas sin sentido que no eran de su interés.

—Yurio, deberías ser más amable con tus compañeros, podrías sacar un buen amigo de ahí—habló Yuuri. Estaba preocupado por Yurio, se suponía que llevaba varios años viviendo en California, debía tener amigos. Sin embargo, era reacio a reunirse con personas de su edad. Y en el momento en el cual Phichit y él consiguieran entrar a la universidad sería complicado compartir tiempo con el adolescente.

—Ese idiota de cabellos teñidos me desespera—dijo Yurio, notablemente irritado—. No sé cómo termine en un grupo con _él._

—¿Hablas de Minami?—preguntó Yuuri. Sólo conocía a un chico al cual Yurio denominaba: "Idiota de cabellos teñidos".

—Él.

—Pero es un chico muy amable y...

—¡Eso lo dices porque no convives con él todos los días!—repuso molesto. Más aun, Yuuri parecía poco consiente de los sentimientos de su compañero de clases hacía él. Más de una vez se arrepentía de planear salir con Yuuri después de clases.

—No te molestes, tranquilo—murmuró Yuuri.

El rubio guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de levantar una mano y agitarla en modo de despedida, diciendo una palabra en su idioma natal antes de salir por las puertas del restaurante.

* * *

Yuuri decidió llegar más temprano al trabajo, no tenía nada interesante que hacer en casa y deseaba aprovechar el momento para hablar con Chris y sacar algo de información.

Esa noche era fresca, pero no fría, por lo cual se sentía cómodo con un jersey mientras llevaba al establecimiento. Con pocas ganas de entrar por la puerta trasera del lugar, decidió entrar por la entrada principal, caminando así por otra calle.

Le sorprendió ver frente al edificio un auto sumamente costoso, por el diseño supo que se trataba de un Lamborghini, aunque no supo identificar el modelo. No pudo evitar quedarse parado en un lugar mientras veía el flamante vehículo.

Había personas con tanto dinero a los alrededores que más de una vez se encontró con autos de ese calibre. En su estado de encontrarse sobreviviendo era bastante impactante ver la clase de lujos que se daban esas personas.

Se encogió de hombros, prefería entrar para encontrarse con Chris. Sin embargo, se detuvo en cuando vio una cabellera platina conocida justo frente a la puerta del automóvil.

Vio a Viktor, vestido de una manera muy elegante y a simple visto, algo costosa; tomando de la mano a una joven a la cual ayudaba a salir del vehículo. Se quedó estático, observando al hombre proporcionar un beso en el torso de la mano ajena.

La mujer era un perfecto estereotipo de mujer estadounidense bella. De cabellos dorados, ojos azules—sin llegar a ser iguales a los de Viktor—, un cuerpo bien proporcionado que daba a relucir un vestido rojo. Ella podía pasar por una modelo a simple vista.

Siguió caminando cuando se percató que había estado observando mucho tiempo a ese par. La mirada de Viktor se posó en él cuando pasó a un lado y Yuuri ni siquiera se molestó en devolver el saludo; siguió caminando con su semblante calmado hasta entrar al bar.

Una vez dentro se encontró con Chris, la persona que había estado esperando para hablar.

—Hola, Yuuri—saludó—, ¿qué te trae por aquí más temprano de lo habitual?

—Pues tenía algunas preguntas—respondió—, pero creo que vas a estar ocupado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Viktor está afuera con una chica rubia en un auto costoso—habló—. Supongo que es uno de sus confiables conocidos de los cuales no sé nada, ¿verdad?

Chris lo miró con condescendía, sonriendo amistosamente antes de servir un trago de Yuuri. El japonés miró el licor de reojo, sin estar seguro de arriesgarse.

—Es gratis.

Se encogió de hombros, bebiendo el trago en su mano antes de soltar un suspiró.

—Yuuri, en realidad no estoy en este negocio porque fuera mi deseo—habló Chris, siendo sincero en cada una de sus palabras—. Este es un negocio familia el cual dirigía mi padre mucho antes de que tú llegaras, por esa razón conozco también el lugar pese a mi edad.

—¿Negocio familiar?

Lo miró con curiosidad, sabía que no era apropiado inmiscuirse en vidas ajenas; pero la curiosidad terminaba por ganarle a esa partes consiente de su ser que le pedía mantenerse al margen.

—¿Acaso has olvidado quién te enseñó?—soltó Chris con una sonrisa—. Yo era uno de los bailarines que trabaja para mi padre, antes de que él muriera y el lugar pasara a mis manos hace aproximadamente un año. Todo aquel que trabaja aquí fue entrenado por mí.

Yuuri lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la garganta vacía de preguntas por la repentina confesión de su jefe y amigo. Él había olvidado que fue Chris quien le enseño todo en primer lugar, desde los pasos más sencillos a otros más elaborados a medida que su experiencia aumentaba.

—No era mi sueño terminar en este lugar—habló Chris—, pero es lo que trae dinero. Además, cuento con mis mejores amigos, así que la carga se hace más ligera.

—¿Entonces... Eso quiere decir que J.J y Viktor...?

—Ellos tiene otras preocupaciones en mente—respondió de inmediato, con una sonrisa agotada—. Y por esa misma razón te dije que no te acercaras a Viktor, pero el muy testarudo se fue en contra de todo y te contrató como bailarín personal.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen exactamente?

—¿Qué sé yo?—respondió Chris, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo he decidido contarte un fragmento de mi historia. Si ellos quieren decirte algo, enhorabuena. No es como si nos gustara hablar de la vida del otro como si fuera una broma.

Yuuri hizo una mueca, con una ligera frustración. Ese fragmento de información únicamente ayudó a avivar las llamas de su mala curiosidad.

—Ahí viene Viktor—dijo Chris.

Yuuri tomó el contenido de su vaso en un solo trago, dejando el recipiente sobre la barra antes de dar una inclinación de cabeza para Chris.

—Gracias.

—¿No te quedas?—preguntó Chris.

—No quiero convivir con ellos—respondió antes de levantarse del asiento. Prefería esperar en vestidores a su turno que escucharlos parlotear de cosas que posiblemente no entendería y no se las iban a explicar.

Se aproximó a los vestidores, ignorando cualquier comentario sobre él en el camino. El lugar, con la cantidad de clientes regulares, no prometía ser más que otra aburrida y odiosa noche.

Al entrar encontró a Yurio, no arreglado como siempre solía estar, sino más bien relajado con el celular en sus manos y los audífonos colocados en sus cavidades auditivas. Tenía una apariencia calmada, como pocas veces en las cuales su ceño no estaba fruncido.

Cuando los ojos azules se posaron sobre él lo saludó con la mano, sin querer interrumpir su tranquilidad. Yurio devolvió el saludo con un gesto de cabeza.

Se sentó frente al espejo y suspiró, retirarlo los lentes de su rostro para comenzar con el maquillaje diario. Cuando colocó algo de crema en su rostro se detuvo para observarse a detalle.

Se recordó a sí mismo, hace seis meses, casi siete. Con sus pasos temblorosos a través de la multitud. Con maquillaje en que lo incomodaba en un rostro que siempre estuvo limpio y un cuerpo mayormente descubierto que alguna vez cubrió con muchas prendas.

Tuvo que bajar la mirada.

No entendía porque comenzaba a recordar cosas como quien era el Japón o como llegó a esa ciudad. Pensó que tal vez la historia de Chris había tocado una fibra sensible de su empatía: " _No era mi sueño terminar en este lugar_ ". Dueño de un lugar a temprana edad y bailarín cuando era un joven. Chris había ganado su respeto por completo.

Sin notarlo los minutos pasaron y se dedicó a cambiar de vestimentas. De entre todas, un objeto de color dorado cayó en el suelo. Lo levantó con cuidado, observando que llevaba un papel en él puesto las iniciales: V.N.

¿Qué se suponía que era eso? ¿Por qué Viktor le dejaría un obsequio entre sus ropas si estaba tan feliz con esa mujer? Personas con nombre, como Viktor, debían tener a quien quisiera cuando quisiera. No era posible que siguiera detrás de él cuando hace minutos lo veo con una mujer.

Dudó en colocárselo, pero finalmente optó por dejarlo encima de la mesa, junto al maquillaje y demás. No quería usarlo.

Se miró en el espejó, observando sus ojos chocolate adornados de esa línea negra y cubiertos de ese antifaz.

Se olvidó de todo, Yurio también permanecía callado. Parecía que ninguno se encontraba en su lugar. Tenían cosas en las cuales pensar.

Salieron para la presentación de esa noche.

El escenario con la misma luz azulada, los destellos de que salían de los pocos adornos de su antifaz, las personabas bajo la plataforma que lo observaban atentamente.

Utilizó su mano izquierda para sujetar el tubo, y simulando un movimiento de medio círculo, tomó la parte inferior para suspenderse en el aire con sus piernas juntas antes de abrirlas.

Su pierna derecha se agarró del tubo y bajó en un suave movimiento en espiral hasta que pie izquierdo tocó el suelo y se puso de rodillas. Pegó su espalda al tuvo, acariciando lentamente hasta que su brazo estuvo completamente extendido. Hizo la cabeza para atrás, mirando por un momento el techo oscuro antes de regresar su vista hacia al frente.

Escuchó aplausos, pero no era su intención hacer las cosas con tanta intensidad. Era una forma de desahogarse. Porque el público no le importaba en ese momento.

Después de terminar con su turno se dispuso a salir, o eso creyó, porque Viktor estaba esperándolo en la salida de los bailarines. Sus ojos zafiros lo miraban fijamente y su siempre astuta sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Desvió la mirada, sin tener ningún motivo en específico para estar tan distante. Sólo deseaba algo de tranquilidad, y con Viktor nunca la encontraba. En cierta forma se sentía desnudo ante sus ojos, porque el ruso parecía leerlo de alguna manera.

—Yuuri.

—Mi turno ya acabó, regresaré a casa—respondió de inmediato. Sintiendo algo de nervios, una parte de su había regresado a jugarle una mala pasada.

—Luces extraño, ¿pasó algo?

Él negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—Estoy cansado...—dijo con suavidad.

—¿Es por lo que pasó ayer?—preguntó Viktor. El japonés volvió a negar con la cabeza, sus ojos intentaban escapar de la insistencia de los ojos ajenos.

El hombre de cabellos plateados de acercó, tomándolo del rostro con suavidad.

—Mírame a los ojos—dijo con seriedad—. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿El que quieran pagar por tu cuerpo o qué sepa de ti más que cualquier otro que ha estado aquí?

—Déjame en paz.

—Dime lo que tengas que decir.

Yuuri frunció el ceño, tomando de la corbata al más alto, acercándolo a él.

—No tengo que responderte nada—habló. Sintiendo una ligera corriente eléctrica en sus labios por la respiración ajena.

—No puedo saber qué es lo que piensas si no me lo dices—comenzó a hablar Viktor.

—Lo odio...

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Odio pensar que eres igual esos imbéciles que vienen a verme!—exclamó, sacando frustración—. Ni siquiera sé quién eres, Viktor. No quiero que me veas como un bailarín que puede ser objeto de tu posesión solo porque tienes esa facilidad por el dinero.

Viktor lo miró sorprendido. Creyó ver algo de decepción en sus ojos, pero intentó no prestar atención.

Nuevamente sintió como era tomado del rostro, pero esta vez lo movía ligeramente mientras el ruso se colaba en el espacio de su cuello. El antifaz lo incomodaba, dándole una ligera sensación de ceguera en su vista periférica.

—Te lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias—habló en un tono que desorientó al japonés. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, y sintió la cercanía cuando una mano pasó por su cintura, dándole un escalofrío al estar descubierta la parte superior de su cuerpo

—Viktor—murmuró el chico, intentando separarlo cuando sintió mucho calor acumulado en la boca de su estómago.

—No soy igual a nadie que hayas conocido antes. Si el idiota ese que tuviste como pareja no te quiere, entonces mejor para mí, porque yo si te quiero.

Apretó el agarre de la corbata ajena, intentando alejarse. Pero su espalda estaba atrapada entre los dedos del ruso y la pared. Los orbes azules lo miraban como dos llamas ardientes y contuvo la respiración, manteniendo la calma lo máximo que podía.

Toda distancia que intentaba mantener estaba siendo rota de una manera descarada por el hombre frente a él.

Lo vio acercarse, sus labios peligrosamente cerca al punto de alarmarlo. Sólo pudo pensar en poner tres dedos en los labios contrarios, evitando que se juntaran con los propios.

Su sentidos querían fallar, pero aún tenía esa parte consiente de lo que podía ocurrir.

—No podrás huir por siempre de mí, Yuuri—habló Viktor, y sintió un cosquilleo por los labios encima de su piel.

—Tú eres el que no podrá soportar mucho tiempo, Viktor.

—Escúchame atentamente—murmuró—. Voy a hacer que te acostumbres tanto a mi presencia que te será imposible borrarme de tu mente.

Una vez dichas las palabras se acercó y besó sus dedos, ejerciendo suficiente presión para juntarlo sus propios labios. Después de sentir los dedos resbalar de su espalda por su cintura, dejando un camino ardiendo en su piel, el ruso de separó para darle su espacio.

Yuuri vio su espalda alejarse.

Los dos estaban jugando con fuego, y se comenzaban a consumir lentamente.

* * *

Hola :3

Ahora saben una parte del pasado de Chris, y me gustaría escuchar sus teorías UwUr

No me siento habladora, perdón .

Gracias por leer.


End file.
